El jefe y yo
by Reela
Summary: Todo ocurrio en la fiesta navideña de la empresa... -Esta noche seras mi compañia Rukia. -¿Acaso estaba loco? AU/Romance/ Humor?
1. Chapter 1

_**Titulo: **_

El jefe y yo…

_**Sumary:**_

Todo ocurrió en la fiesta navideña de la empresa…

-Esta noche serás mi compañía Rukia…

¿Acaso estaba loco?

AU/Romance/ Humor?

_**Personajes:**_

Ichigo Kurosaki/Rukia Kuchiki

_**Bleach**_ propiedad de Tite Kubo

* * *

_**Capítulo Primero:**_

Sintió el amargo sabor de la bilis sobre su garganta.

Ichigo Kurosaki arrojó bruscamente el informe del investigador privado sobre el escritorio de madera fina de caoba, haciendo que los papeles salieran volando y planearan hasta caer sobre la espesa alfombra. A través de la puerta abierta a sus espaldas oyó el zumbido del motor al ser arrancado el auto y alejarse de su casa en las lejanías. El amargo sabor de boca que tenía rivalizaba con la malevolencia de las acciones de su ex-esposa. Por si su insaciable afición a las fiestas y al juego no hubiera sido suficiente, ahora se había enterado que a los seis meses de matrimonio se había desecho de su bebe, ¡un bebe!, un hijo que recibiría con alegría, y a continuación se había dejado esterilizar.

Si no hubiera sido por un descuidado comentario de una de sus amigas en un reciente evento para recaudar fondos, no se habría enterado nunca. Un insignificante comentario bastó para que empezara a investigar hasta confirmar que había mentido sobre el aborto. La prueba de su traición estaba ahora esparcida por el suelo. La información le había costado un ojo de la cara, pero valía cada céntimo que gastó por ella. Había conseguido una copia de su ingreso a un clínica privada de hacía cuatro años; las facturas del anestesiólogo, cirujano, hospital, de los tramites de dicha hospitalización y esterilización, se encontraban el en informe regado. Y él había sido completamente ajeno a todo ello. ¿Y ahora quería más dinero? Se lo habría dado con tal de deshacerse de ella, hasta el momento en que recibió aquella información.

Había ido demasiado lejos.

El reloj de época dio la hora; eran las nueve de la mañana. Maldijo en un siseo. Por culpa del encuentro llegaría tarde al despacho, mucho más de lo esperado. Marco el número del despacho.

-Rukia, voy con retraso ¿Algún mensaje o problema?

-Nada urgente, he reprogramado su videoconferencia- la voz baja de su asistente personal fue como un calmante tras la locura de aquella mañana. Dio gracias porque aun podía confiar en algunas personas.

Ichigo se puso la chaqueta del traje se arregló la corbata e, ignorando el crujir del informe bajo sus pies, salió por la puerta hacia el auto que lo esperaba para llevarlo de su lujosa casa en las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio hasta el distrito financiero de la misma.

ºo0ºo0 I&R 0oº0oº

Si Rukia Kuchiki recibía otra flor de pascua envuelta en tela de cuadros iba a gritar, ¿Y qué si era temporada navideña?, ¡Sólo era Nochebuena! Era el mismo día de todos los años, ¿Por qué entonces sentía algo distinto ese año? Soledad. Parpadeo para ahuyentar estupideces, mientras dejaba sobre su escritorio la espantosa flor de obsequio de uno de sus compañeros laborales. Al menos sus compañeros habían sido discretos y educados al darle dicho presente.

_Vamos puedes soportar_

-La flor de pascua es preciosa, gracias por el presente- dijo al momento de agradecer que sus palabras sonaran bien, con el tono adecuado de entusiasmo.

-¿Nos vemos está noche en la fiesta?- preguntó de repente quien le había dado el regalo.

-Si allí estaré- confirmó.

Por supuesto que iría, alguien tenía que encargarse que la fiesta anual de la empresa transcurriera sin problemas. ¿Quién sería la encargada de apartar discretamente a los extremadamente ebrios metiéndolos a taxis para su llegada segura a casa? Además de solventar las roturas y manchas de vino. Por tercer año consecutivo ella se encargaría. Le encantaba su trabajo, y era más que buena desempeñándolo. Era la mejor. Y por ello había llegado a ser la asistente personal ejecutiva de Ichigo Kurosaki, el actual director del departamento legal de Kurosaki Enterprise.

Un pitido procedente de la zona del ascensor al final del pasillo enmoquetado anunció la alta e imponente figura que avanzaba por el pasillo; haciendo que un grupo pequeño de mujeres corrieran hacía sus respectivos lugares de trabajo. Rukia tomó la flor de pascua de suntuosas hojas y la paso en la mesa supletoria de atrás de su escritorio, junto a las que le habían mandado del departamento financiero y las dos de seguridad y personal. Se mordió el labio inferior, ¿Cómo demonios iba a llevárselos en el autobús? ¿Acaso no pensaban en ese pequeño detalle sus compañeros?

-Buenos días Rukia- su voz sonora y profunda hizo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca. Desde el día en que la había entrevistado por el puesto de asistente, había experimentado la misma reacción inmediata, aunque le restaba importancia, había aprendido a ocultarla. Camuflaje andola a la perfección para ponerse en marcha en su trabajo con absoluta seriedad, enmascarando el leve brote de calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Ignoró todo aquello y apretó los dientes para continuación liberar la tensión que agarrotaba sus músculos, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, segura de sí, afirmando con total seguridad que él jamás tendría el mismo efecto en todo sus sentidos.

-El señor Tanaka de la oficina en Okinawa ha llamado en relación a las negociaciones, parecía nervioso.

-Debe de estarlo- dijo sin desacelerar el paso- Ponlo al teléfono.

Por un momento Rukia inhalo la esencia fresca y cara de su colonia. Negó con la cabeza y levantó el auricular del teléfono para marcar el número y pasarle la llamada a Ichigo. Se levantó para cerrar las puertas de la oficina. Adsorbido en la conversación, el no presto atención a nada más.

ºo0ºo0 I&R 0oº0oº

Ichigo se encontraba recién divorciado de su esposa de alta sociedad, cuando Rukia empezó a trabajar para él, cualquier mujer era invisible a sus ojos. Ella simplemente era una máquina fiable. Segura que la llamada del señor Tanaka le tendría entretenido un buen rato, se dedicó a revisar por última vez los detalles de la fiesta navideña infantil y la de los empleados. Ese año se había superado a sí misma. Había transformado la cafetería en una impresionante gruta navideña, y a las seis y media Ichigo aparecería disfrazado de Santa Claus. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, al ver el traje rojo colgado del antiguo perchero de metal. El señor Isshin Kurosaki había insistido en que su hijo hiciera de Santa con la excusa que su artritis se lo ponía difícil, y que era importante que alguien de la familia lo encarnará. Naturalmente Ichigo había protestado hasta el cielo que no haría semejante ridiculez, pero una vez que su padre había tomado la decisión, no había vuelta de hoja, y menos aún por parte de su primogénito.

-Diablos- la profunda voz a su espalda hizo que girara la silla- ¿No esperas que me ponga eso?

-Creo que serás un Santa decente.

El disgusto era evidente en su expresión facial. Le dio una grabadora y un montón de papeles.

-Transcribe esto enseguida, y antes de hacerlo asegúrate que la sala de juntas esté libre y reúne a todo el equipo legal en media hora.

-¿Problemas?- preguntó cambiando mentalmente sus citas para dejarle el resto de la mañana libre, si quería convocar a todo el equipo jurídico, debía de tratarse de algo serio.

-Nada que no tenga solución, aunque llega en mal momento- dirigió una mirada con el ceño fruncido al traje- ¿Crees que…?

-No permitiré que escabulla- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No- Ichigo dejo salir un suspiro, se paso una mano por el cabello descolocando algunos mechones de su singular cabellera naranja.

Rukia volvió a sonreír. Todo aquel asunto de Santa había prácticamente descolocado a su jefe, un hombre que sabía enfrentarse a batallones de abogados de innumerables partes por acuerdos legales. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que la idea de tener una procesión de niños haciendo fila para sentarse sobre sus rodillas pudiera causar tal nerviosismo en él. ¿Pero quién era ella para juzgarle? Odiaba esa época del año, la alegría de las fiestas servía para recordarle el abandono que sufrió de niña. Por eso a diferencia de sus semejantes había detenido su reloj. No tendría hijos. Saber qué había asegurado la diversión de sus compañeros en la fiesta de la noche, le bastaba para mantenerse a flote en medio de sus recuerdos abatidos sobre todo en las vacaciones, hasta poder enterrar la cabeza de nuevo en el trabajo y olvidarse de todo aquello. Suspiró de nuevo concentrándose en la tarea que tenía en mano.

ºo0ºo0 I&R 0oº0oº

Cuando el payaso al que había contratado hizo de nuevo el ridículo resonaron las risas por toda la cafetería, Rukia echó un vistazo a su reloj; quedaban cinco minutos para la aparición de Santa. Ya debería de estar allí.

_Quizá tenga problemas con el traje._

Caminó hacía su asistente Kiyone, una joven enigmática y casi recién graduada, pero con visos de convertirse en una gran asistente con el tiempo.

-Si no estoy de vuelta en cinco minutos, hazle seña al payaso para que siga un poco más.

En el ascensor Rukia revisó el plan para la velada. Todo debía de transcurrir como reloj. Empezó a sentir cierta irritación, por mucho que simpatizara con la desgana de Ichigo para hacer de Santa. Si había decidido zafarse de la situación le diría un par de cosas a la cara, así fuera su jefe. No tendría escape de ello. Recorrió la distancia entre el ascensor y la oficina en tiempo record, llamó a la puerta con los nudillos antes de abrir y entrar como una ráfaga. Pero se quedo paralizada, y tuvo que tragarse las palabras de enojo que se formaron en su mente por el camino. Ichigo Kurosaki estaba de pie a medio vestir; los pantalones rojo vivo del traje apenas se ajustaban a sus caderas, y parecían amenazar con bajarse si movía un solo músculo.

_Guao._

Pensó recorriendo la mirada en aquel pecho al desnudo. Era increíble lo que un traje podía ocultar bajo sus tejidos, tratando por esforzarse en mirarle a los ojos, y esperando que el ligero brote de calor que sintió no fuera visible en su rostro. Subió su mirada e inhalo un suspiro tratando de regularse ¿A que había venido?

-Cinco minutos.

-Ya lo sé, el maldito traje es demasiado grande, ayúdame a rellenarlo, supongo a que esperan por un Santa regordete.

-Me imagino que sí- respondió recogiendo varios cojines del sofá- ¿Servirán?

-Yo creo que sí- respondió metiendo las manos en los pantalones para abrirlos- Los sostengo y tú los rellenas.

Rukia se quedó quieta observándolo.

-¿Qué esperas? No se van a rellenar solos.

-Supongo que esto es a lo qué se refería al decir en el contrato con _ocasionalmente otras funciones según exigencias- _terminó por decir para ocultar los recientes nervios y parecer normal ante la situación. Ichigo sólo atinó a soltar una carcajada.

-Sí supongo, aunque no creo que recursos humanos estuviera pensando en algo como esto.

Rukia le miró con una sonrisa y se forzó por no mirar abajo. Metió meticulosamente el primer cojín entre su abdomen y la seda roja.

-No pasa nada, no muerdo- en son de burla.

_Estupendo…_se estaba mofando de ella. Tomó otro de los cojines dispuesta a demostrarle que no estaba nerviosa ante él. Lo metió apresuradamente rozando sin querer con los dedos la fina línea de piel de su enmarcado abdomen que iba desde el ombligo hacia abajo. Al hacerlo oyó detenerse su respiración y apartó la mano de prisa ¿Qué había sido eso? Sintiendo su piel de gallina.

-Eso debería bastar.

-Necesito más.

¿Más? Sí todavía le ardía la mano del fugaz roce con su piel. Mordiéndose el labio inferior encajó otro cojín en el pantalón, rogando por qué no sucediera de nuevo aquel roce mortal. Le dio una suave palmadita al montículo acolchado, alcanzó la chaqueta roja y se la tendió. Perimiéndole admirar brevemente su espalda y hombros anchos, quedándose pasmada por el juego de músculos contraerse al ponerse la prenda y ceñírsela a la cintura. Él agarró el gorro y la barba de su escritorio poniéndoselos apresuradamente antes de volverse a mirar a Rukia.

-¿Qué tal?

Rukia pestañó intentando buscar las palabras para describirlo, desde luego no sé parecía a los Santas de los centro comerciales, sin duda alguna. A pesar del relleno de la cintura y la ridícula barba afelpada que ocultaba las líneas de su mandíbula. Contuvo la risa.

-Has olvidado las cejas- consiguió articular finalmente en su tono habitual.

-Me niego a ponerme esas cosas, ¡parecen orugas!- terminó por decir con el ceño fruncido lanzando dagas con la mirada al par de cejas blancas.

-Póntelas, no es una sugerencia.

-Matare al viejo- dijo maldiciéndolo por lo bajo.

Rukia tomó el par de ¨orugas¨ y las despegó del papel protector, pegándoselas sobre los ojos. Él inclinó la cabeza para estar más a su nivel. Rukia era notablemente más bajita que él. Pudiendo quedar frente a frente, notó que sus labios estaban a la misma altura. Bastaba un leve empujoncito para que sé toparan y dieran inicio a un beso. No fue la única en notar aquél suceso. Quedando en completo silencio se dedicó a su tarea de colocar las cejas fijamente. Dado por terminada la tarea se alejó de él viendo como se erguía por completo y bufaba con desgana.

-Listo.

-Qué más da, vamos.

En el camino ninguno se dirigió la palabra, en completo mutismo Ichigo miraba a su asistente quién se paró de pronto haciendo que reaccionara lo más rápido que pudiera para no estamparse con ella.

-Espera aquí- fueron las palabras de Rukia mientras se colocaba frente a su jefe- Primero tengo que anunciarlo- terminó por decir divertida observando cómo se acomodaba el chistoso gorro sobre sus anaranjados cabellos y miraba con recelo hacia la puerta de la cafetería- Todo saldrá bien- a modo de aliento- Sólo no espantes a los presentes- completó riéndose por lo bajo.

-No te burles de la desgracia ajena.

-Oh, nunca lo haría.

-Ajá ¿Te quedas?

-En realidad tengo que ocuparme de otras cosas.

-Te quedas y punto- dictaminó Ichigo. Dando por hecho su petición. Se adelantó hacía la puerta de la cafetería con gesto de caballerosidad esperó a que Rukia tomara la iniciativa y se adentrara antes que él al recinto inundado de niños. Las risas y la ansiedad resonaban por todo el pasillo. Resinándose Rukia exhaló quedito. Sintiendo en ese momento ganas de apalearlo.

* * *

_**N/A: **_Traigo esta historia desde lo más profundo de mi atareada mente. Esperando les agrade, no obstante aclaro que los personajes tendrán a desviarse hacia Ooc, no es de mi completo agrado pero la trama de esta historia lo requiere. Es la primera vez que escribo/publico un fic sobre este Manga/Anime, en especial de esta pareja. Sólo pido una cosa ante todo: Sean pacientes conmigo :)

Añado que está basado en una novela que leí hace mucho tiempo, no recuerdo con claridad los detalles, la leí solo dos veces así que unas cosas se escaparan de mi mente y las reemplazare con algo que se me ocurra =P

_-Parece que no estás disfrutando- dijo de pronto Ichigo tras sus espaldas, exaltando a su asistente de sus recuerdos._

_-Solo estaba repasando los pendientes de la noche._

_-¿Segura?_

_-¿Por qué la duda?_

_-No lo parecieras, llevo tres años trabajando contigo y se reconocer cuando tienes en la cabeza un pendiente._

_-No se dé que habla, solo me cercioro que todo vaya de acuerdo a lo planeado._

_-Tan propio de ti- se paro frente a ella-Bien ya he terminado con todo- señalo hacia donde estaba la pila de regalos que ahora estaba completamente vacía._

_-Buen trabajo Ichigo_

_-Lo mismo debo decirte Rukia, ha sido un estupendo trabajo el que has hecho, por eso he pensado mucho en relevarte._

_-¿Qué dices?- parpadeo confundida._

Hasta el próximo capítulo:)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bleach**_ propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

_**Capítulo Segundo:**_

Los gritos extasiados de los niños lo tenían al límite sólo rogaba que el tiempo pasase pronto y por fin pudiera liberarse de esa ridícula encomienda encargada por su loco padre. Algún día se vengaría. Buscó con la mirada a su fiel asistente encontrándosela arrinconada en la esquina de la cafetería, notando en ella su rostro carente de emociones. Se preguntó entonces ¿Acaso no se alegraba por las festividades navideñas? La curiosidad lo invadió de golpe.

Ignorando todo el bullicio presente Rukia trababa de concentrarse en la nada, sus planes de escape se esfumaron por culpa de Ichigo. Reforzó su mente para soportar todo ese jaleo. Soltó un suspiro mientras recordaba el porqué le daban igual las celebridades humanas. Desde que tuvo conciencia de su memoria grabó cada momento vivido, en especial el de la época de su infancia. Recordaba ese viejo orfanato en el cual la habían tirado. Cómo una bolsa de basura. No era un lugar diez estrellas para el hospedaje humano, ni siquiera para un animal desamparado. Siempre tuvo presente su abandono en aquél horrible sitio, dónde tenía que trabajar arduo para ganarse un pedazo de bollo duro como única comida del día. No había festejos de ningún tipo.

Por eso había decidido, qué en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad se largaría y dedicaría a encontrar una vida sencilla, libre de carencias. Lo cual logró gracias a la adopción oportuna de Byakuya Kuchiki, gracias a él, su vida dio un inesperado giro positivo. Consiguiendo adoptarla a la familia a pesar de las contras. _¨El¨_ la había sacado de la carencia, ofreciéndole una mejor vida. Le debía la vida. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente parando la cascada de recuerdos que la inundaron parcialmente.

-Parece que no estás disfrutando- dijo de pronto Ichigo tras sus espaldas, exaltando a su asistente de sus recuerdos.

-Sólo estaba repasando los pendientes de la noche.

-¿Segura?

-¿Por qué la duda?

-No lo parecieras, llevo tres años trabajando contigo y se reconocer cuando tienes en la cabeza un pendiente.

-No se dé que hablas, sólo me cercioró qué todo vaya de acuerdo a lo planeado.

-Tan propio de ti- se paró frente a ella-Bien, ya he terminado con todo- señaló hacia dónde estaba la pila de regalos que ahora estaba completamente vacía.

-Buen trabajo Ichigo

-Lo mismo debo decirte Rukia, ha sido un estupendo trabajo el qué has hecho, por eso he pensado mucho en relevarte.

-¿Qué dices?- parpadeó confundida.

-Lo que resta de la noche serás relevada por Kiyone- terminó por decir Ichigo acentuando una sonrisa cálida dejando a Rukia totalmente sorprendida.

-No, déjalo, yo me haré cargo cómo siempre.

-Veremos- mirándola de reojo- Será mejor que nos cambiemos para el siguiente ataque.

-Adelántate- volteándose- Nos reuniremos arriba.

-Hecho.

Lo observó mientras se alejaba, echó un rápido vistazo a la cafetería, los empleados de limpieza se encontraban ocupados sacando la basura y transformando la fiesta infantil en una versión más elegante. Había sido una idea maravillosa conservar el mismo tema para ambas fiestas, además de ser una solución simple dadas las limitaciones de tiempo.

Ya no tenía más nada que hacer allí.

ºo0ºo0 I&R 0oº0oº

Abrió el armario de los abrigos y descolgó la bolsa grande de la tintorería. Sólo tenía que cambiarse en el baño, retocarse el escaso maquillaje que usaba y arreglarse el cabello. Peino su cabello corto y espeso recogiéndolo en un moño tras su nuca, recordaba que así lo usaba cuando utilizaba kimono para alguna festividad ceremonial o una simple reunión formal con su ¨familia¨. Miró su peineta plateada con adornos de piedras azules transparentes, mientras lo hacía estudió el reflejo de su imagen ante el espejo; se quedó quieta durante tres minutos sin hacer nada más que mirarse. Sacudió su cabeza pensando que no debería de perder el tiempo de esa manera. Satisfecha con su cabello sacó un lápiz labial en color moka acaramelado. Recordó a la dependienta del mostrador, convenciéndola de llevárselo con la escusa que acentuaba la voluptuosidad de sus labios; no recordaba tener labios voluptuosos. Prefería usar sólo brillo labial, pero dada la ocasión no estaba de más. Tenía el derecho de verse y sentirse bonita.

Un vistazo al reloj le recordó el escaso tiempo qué le quedaba. Se quitó el sombrío traje de oficina y abrió la cremallera de la bolsa de la tintorería para sacar un vestido largo color blanco ajustado, de cuello recto sin mangas, por la espalda se convertía en un profundo escote. Se quitó el sujetador, metiéndolo a la bolsa antes de deslizar por completo la tela sobre su cuerpo. Al mirase en el espejo se preguntó si se había pasado al elegir un vestido así. Normalmente compraba un vestido negro con más tela sobre la espalda y hombros. Pero aquél vestido la había hipnotizado.

En cuanto salió del baño oyó la voz de una mujer en el despacho de Ichigo; Riruka Kurosaki. Reconocía la voz de aquélla mujer en cualquier lugar. Antes de su divorcio contaba con una plantilla de secretarias para estar a su entera disposición de ayudarla con su labor de caridad. Pero era ante todo exigente con demasía. Las chicas solían sortearse ante la idea de quién la acompañaría. Tan silenciosamente cómo pudo Rukia volvió a meter sus cosas en el armario y justo cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse oyó vibrar la voz llena de ira de Ichigo. Algo que nunca había escuchado.

-¡¿Entonces no lo niegas?!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a investigarme?! ¡Esos informes eran privados!

-Todo tiene un precio, para desgracia tuya he descubierto el tuyo, aunque demasiado tarde. Así que puedes decirle al bribón de tu abogado que no te daré ni un céntimo más de lo ya establecido. Y da gracias porque te de algo. Ahora ¡Quítate de mi vista!

-¡Encantada!

Rukia supo que ya era demasiado tarde cómo para salir sigilosamente de allí, se enderezó de hombros para hacerle frente a la ex-esposa de Ichigo Kurosaki.

-¿Visitando los barrios bajos con tus empleados Ichigo?- dijo Riruka con sarcasmo al pasar junto a Rukia. Le dirigió una mirada rencorosa y añadió- Sabía que estarías merodeando por aquí, pero claro no tienes a nadie ¿Verdad?

Con ganas de contestarle Rukia prefirió guardar silencio, no quería armar tremendo escándalo por una pequeñez como esa. Deformó su rostro ante la estela del caro perfume francés de la ex-señora Kurosaki. Era simplemente demasiado extravagante para soportarlo. Miró como su esbelta figura se alejaba hasta desaparecer en el pasillo.

-Siento que hayas tenido que oír eso Rukia- dijo de repente Ichigo saliendo de su oficina quedando embelesado ante la imagen de su asistente. Le daba la espalda pudiendo admirar su figura; ese vestido le iba de maravilla. Contorneaba sus glúteos de manera impresiónate y el escote de su espalda era simplemente cautivador.

-Descuida, no es nada, además sé defenderme-hizo una breve pausa- Sólo que no me encuentro en el lugar para hacerlo, y, mucho menos me rebajaría a contestar a una frase como esa- volteándose para mirar a Ichigo. Estaba de pie junto a la puerta, sus ojos irradiaban algo completamente indescriptible. -¿Listo para el siguiente ataque?-él soltó un suspiro lento y controlante.

-Lo estoy- sin dejar de mirarla, en especial a su boca; estaba deliciosa.- dio un paso hacía ella- Parece que tú también.- llegando a ella- Estás…espectacular- le dijo sin dejar de mirarle fijamente despertando en él ¿Deseo?

-Gracias…tú también estás bastante espectacular- sin dejar de observarlo desde su cabello anaranjado hasta sus ojos de brillo miel sobre un marrón vivo. Vestía un traje gris metálico en conjunto con una camisa magenta pálida y una corbata cálida, parecía salido de una fantasía; se reprochó mentalmente. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del ascensor, sus nervios se afloraron. Sobre todo ante la mirada de él. Parecía como si la estuviese acariciando sobre la tela.

-Espera- le ofreció su brazo-¿Vamos?- vaciló un momento ante el gesto de Ichigo, el cual enarcó una ceja, enganchó su mano sobre la de él sintiendo sus piernas de flan.

Entraron al ascensor y Rukia aprovechó la oportunidad para deshacerse de aquél agarre, se alejó de él aliviada de quitarle la mano del brazo; presionó el botón de planta baja. Dejó caer su mano a su costado pero antes de tan siquiera tocar su vestido los fuertes dedos de Ichigo la tomaron enseguida volviéndola a colocar en su brazo.

-Está noche serás mi compañía Rukia…

* * *

**N/A:** Ante todo Muchas Gracias por hacerme saber a través de un review su gusto a mi loca historia. Espero seguir haciéndolo, sobre todo en este capítulo qué es la introducción más explícita para formar la pareja. Ichigo ya siente atracción hacía ella ¿Eso es algo no?

Debo confesar una cosita antes de escribir este fic leí varios, cómo lo dije, nunca había escrito sobre esta pareja y necesitaba indagar la manera más aceptada de interactuar de este par, me encontré con una gran diversidad, pero con una cosa en común; el carácter de ellos. Tienen a ser groseros y me agrada, pero para la historia los necesitaba unos poco menos mal hablados y más ¨maduros¨. Y otra cosa que mire es el adelanto del siguiente capítulo, no me quiero quedar atrás teniendo la oportunidad así que les dejo un cachito XD

_-Tan solo estoy cansada- sorbió otro trago de la copa en su mano- eso es todo, lo mejor será que me retire._

_-Buena idea- miro alrededor de la cafetería- Creo que marcharnos será lo mejor._

_ ¡¿Juntos?! _

_-No es necesario que nos retiremos juntos, seguro tu padre..._

_-Me entenderá y me excusara a la perfección. Además me lo debe._

_-Lo dices por el episodio de Santa._

_-Exacto- puso la mano de Rukia sobre su brazo- Despidámonos- caminando hacia Isshin, Rukia sintió todos los ojos de la sala sobre ellos mientras caminaban entre la multitud._

Hasta el próximo capítulo :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bleach**_ propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

_**Capítulo Tercero:**_

¿Su compañía? ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Aquélla frase había sido inesperada para Rukia. Simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿Estaba loco? O quizá ella era la loca por escuchar tales palabras. Sin importarle lo que él le dijera giró la cabeza encontrándose con su mirada ¿Divertida? ¿Acaso se divertía de ella? Arrugó el gesto lanzándole una mirada llena de ira.

-No estás mal del cabeza- adivinando los pensamientos de su asistente.

-Menos mal, ya estaba por agendar una cita ante el psiquiatra- Ichigo no pudo evitar soltar una carajada.

-¿Pagaría tu cita?- respondió aun estando entre la risa.

-Por supuesto- siendo contagiada por la risa- Y no será sólo una.

-Vale.

-Pero en serio no creo que…

-Nada de eso- irrumpió Ichigo a su compañera- Está noche serás mi acompañante te guste o no.

-Con una condición.

-Escucho.

-Un mes completo de vacaciones.

-No crees que es demasiado, se acumularía el trabajo.

-Mi compañía lo vale, además esta Kiyone no habría problema alguno.

-Está bien- soltó un suspiro- Pero no te apartaras de mi lado.

-¿Hasta te acompañare al baño?

-Por supuesto- dijo echando de nuevo a la risa ante la inquisitoria mirada de Rukia.

Llegaron a la planta baja del edificio, el aire fresco de la cafetería los invadió de golpe al abrirse las puertas de ascensor. Los empleados y socios habían empezado a llegar, se encontraban dando vueltas conversando. Ichigo se preguntaba sobre el tiempo que tardaría en escaquearse de sus responsabilidades sociales y refugiarse en la comodidad de su departamento. Miró hacia Rukia. Ella también necesitaba descansar. Mientras la observaba pensó que ella era la antítesis de la anegación y furia de su ex-esposa, era la personificación de la calma en medio de una tormenta. En esa noche tan sólo de verla, recordó qué era una mujer, una mujer realmente bella y sensual. Escrutó la curvatura de su cuello cuando se inclinó a buscar algo y se preguntó cómo sería acariciar su piel…sentirla…Barrió rápidamente sus pensamientos. ¡Era su asistente! Rukia se horrorizaría si descubriera tales pensares. Aclarando esto en su mente se dedicó a admirarla un poco más y se alegraba de haber tomado la decisión de relevarla de sus responsabilidades por esa noche. Se lo merecía, merecía disfrutar de la velada que con esmero y profesionalismo preparó para el deleite de todos. Además Kiyone se encontraba entusiasmada. Tenía la oportunidad a de demostrar su valía. Y así Rukia permanecería toda la noche a su lado. Todos salían ganado.

-Vamos relájate- le dijo al oído- Estás fuera de servicio- percibiendo la débil fragancia de Rukia que inundó sus sentidos quedándose pegado a ella durante un instante.

-Pero alguien tiene que supervisar- replicó ella.

-Silencio- repitió con voz tranquila.

Con la cabeza aun inclinada sobre ella, se dio cuenta que algunos de los empleados les miraban no haciendo falta mucho tiempo para empezar avivar rumores sobre ellos, aunque la mayoría lo pensaría dos veces antes de abrir la bocaza sobre Ichigo Kurosaki. No osarían regar tales rumores temiendo a ser pillados, pues estarían a la búsqueda de un nuevo empleo. Recuperó la compostura. Se irguió no sin antes aspirar una vez más la fragancia cautivadora de Rukia. Con gesto elegante tomó dos copas de champaña de la bandeja de unos de los meseros que paso junto a ellos. Le ofreció una a ella quien lo miró con recelo.

-Bien sabes que no bebo.

-Vamos sólo por hoy- dándole la copa- Una no te hará daño- al momento de chocar su copa contra la de ella- Alégrate y diviértete- recorrió su mirada en la cafetería- O por lo menos aparéntalo- bajando su mirada regalándole una sonrisa alentadora sin dejar de ser burlesca. Rukia no pudo evitar mirarlo con disgusto lanzándole una mirada de rebeldía.

¿Habían notado el color de sus ojos antes de aquélla noche? Por supuesto que no. Ambos nunca se habían prestado atención a sus facciones, dadas las circunstancias de sus posiciones en la empresa y en la vida. Pero entonces ¿Por qué aquélla noche inició la curiosidad en descubrirse más detalles? Ichigo sintió el impulso de acercarse de nuevo a ella, poso su mano sobre la piel expuesta de su espalda, la cual se tensó y erizó inmediatamente bajo el tacto de sus dedos. El contraste entre sus dedos fríos y el intenso calor que emanada la piel de Rukia le recordó de nuevo sus diferencias y posiciones haciéndole desistir. De mala gana retiró su mano, siendo oportuno puesto qué Kiyone sé acercaba a ellos efusiva y con orgullo.

-Rukia no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, lo tengo todo bajo control, disfruta de la velada- Rukia trató de mostrar algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Gracias Kiyone…pero no dudes en consultarme si algo…

-No será necesario, Kiyone está haciendo un estupendo trabajo- dijo de pronto Ichigo colocando de nuevo su mano en su espalda. Provocando una descarga en ella haciendo qué se atragantara con el primer sorbo de su champaña. Se preguntaba ¿por qué un simple contacto de la mano de su jefe pudo tener tal efecto? No podía aguantar más dio un paso hacia adelante y se giró para que él no pudiera alcanzar su piel desnuda.

-Ichigo…

-Órdenes del jefe y recuerda nuestro trato- pausó por un momento- Y hablando de jefes es hora de ir a saludar al mío- señalando a su costado- Vamos- Poniendo de nuevo su mano en ella.

Rukia sólo se dejó guiar observando detalladamente a Isshin Kurosaki; un hombre mayor con barba y de prominente altura. Ahora se daba cuenta de la similitud entre su hijo y él. Observaba la sala dialogando. Ella apenas y pudo devolver algunos saludos a los demás empleados al atravesar la multitud de camino hacia él. Al acercarse al grupo ignoró por completo la mano de Ichigo sobre su espalda, estaba acostumbrada a tratar y trabajar con hombres de categoría y nivel de poder. Desde luego eso era pan comido.

Isshin Kurosaki un hombre inteligente y carismático había creado con esfuerzo su empresa, prácticamente de la nada. Admiraba eso de él, pero lo que más sobresalía era la absoluta devoción por su esposa e hijos en especial por sus hijas. Él había criado a sus tres hijos mientras construía su imperio, y, a pesar de las adversidades, no había desfallecido en su crianza. Pudiendo crear y conservar una fuerte unión familiar entre ellos. En esos momentos envidiaba un poco. Ella hubiera querido tener a alguien así de su familia propia. Aunque no se quejaba. Lo tenía a él. Lo saludo con notable respeto.

ºo0ºo0 I&R 0oº0oº

Ya sentía la cara entumida por el esfuerzo de mantener una sonrisa. E Ichigo no aportaba a nada positivo, pues había permanecido a su lado toda la velada, mientras charlaba y se esforzaba por socializar con sus compañeros, asegurándose que mantuviera una copa fría de bebida. Manteniéndola alejada de toda responsabilidad. Tomó un pequeño sorbo sintiéndose hastiada, a penas y había consumido el equivalente a una copa entre sorbo y sorbo durante toda la noche. No había probado bocado alguno; simplemente carecía de apetito.

Echó un vistazo al reloj de pared que había junto a la puerta, aliviada dejó caer los hombros. La fiesta llegaría a su fin pronto. El señor Kurosaki daría su tradicional discurso de fin de año, agradeciendo a todos por su trabajo y asistencia. Deseaba irse a su casa para tomar una larga siesta y descansar finalmente. Aunque no tuviera un pendiente para el día siguiente. Era igual desde cuatro años atrás. Estaría sola en su departamento; le agradaba la soledad. Pero le hubiera gustado ir a visitar a su amigo-hermano Jushiro. Él era todo lo que tenía de su pasado, la única conexión positiva. Decidió que le llamaría, sólo para saber cómo se encontraba y de paso saber qué llevarle de golosina para su próxima visita. Seguramente sería una de las que tanto le gustaban de contrabando.

-Sonríe- dijo Ichigo rozándole con su cálido aliento al oído, haciendo que un cosquilleo le recorriera el cuerpo y cuero cabelludo.

-Estoy dando lo mejor que puedo.

-Pues no parece.

-Tan sólo estoy cansada- sorbió otro trago de la copa en su mano- Eso es todo, lo mejor será que me retire.

-Buena idea- miró alrededor de la cafetería- Creo que marcharnos será lo mejor.

_ ¡¿Juntos?! _

-No es necesario que nos retiremos juntos, seguro tu padre...

-Me entenderá y me excusará a la perfección. Además me lo debe.

-Lo dices por el episodio de Santa.

-Exacto- puso la mano de Rukia sobre su brazo- Despidámonos- caminando hacia Isshin, Rukia sintió todos los ojos de la sala sobre ellos mientras caminaban entre la multitud.

-Veo que se retiran- lanzó de repente la oración Isshin Kurosaki, regalando una juguetona mirada hacía su primogénito.

-Si papá nos vamos- al escuchar la frase Rukia tuvo una sensación de inquietud, iba a rebelarse pero antes de poder hacerlo Ichigo se despidió de su padre llevándola a ella de paso.

-Espero que la haya pasado bien Rukia.

-Ha sido un placer.

-Cuídate- dijo a Rukia- Entonces ¿Te veo mañana por la mañana?- preguntó a su hijo.

-Sabes que sí.

-De acuerdo, por cierto Orihime confirmó su asistencia. Estate preparado.- Rukia sintió tensarse a Ichigo bajo la manga del traje.

-Está bien, invite a Rukia ¿No te importa verdad?

Isshin se sorprendió de sobremanera, aunque no tanto como lo esperaba, puesto qué vislumbró la actitud de su hijo con su asistente en toda la velada. Cerciorándose con seguridad que entre ambos había química. Aunque al parecer ellos no lo hubieran notado. Sobre todo al ver la cara de ella cuando hablo.

-No tiene planes para mañana- afirmó Ichigo, Rukia iba a protestar, pero se quedó sin palabra bajo la mirada de interrogación de Isshin que enarcó una ceja en espera de respuesta.

-No- su voz fue un suspiro. Odiándose en esos instantes por no poder formular una excusa.

-Siendo así, nos veremos mañana a las diez papá.

¿Por qué Ichigo había dicho eso? La cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas entre tantas incógnitas. Apenas se dio cuenta qué Ichigo la arrastraba hacía la puerta. En el ascensor se encontraba sumamente callada, analizaba cada detalle de la noche, sobre todo en la ¨animosidad¨ entre padre e hijo.

ºo0ºo0 I&R 0oº0oº

Ichigo soltó un suspiro y se apoyó contra la pared cerrando brevemente los ojos. Estaba más que arto de su padre ante la insistencia de encontrar nueva esposa para qué formara una familia. Invitar a Orihime era la gota que derramaba el vaso. No iba a dejar emparejarse. Había decidido a no seguirle el juego, miró a Rukia y pensó que no debía meterla en eso. Se había dado cuenta de la cara de ella, llena de confusión y consternación. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pensando? Se suponía qué era una fiesta familiar, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada miraba los botones del ascensor. Encontrándose en su camino el cuello de ella. Pensó que era poseedora de una esbelta curvatura en el. Cualquier hombre desearía besarlo y recorrerlo con su lengua.

Sintió un pulso en su ingle ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Si Rukia descubriera lo que pensaba seguro le daba un buen par de cachetadas. Pero no podía apartar la vista de él. Al abrirse las puertas ella salió rápidamente y se deleitó con la piel desnuda de su espalda, brillaba con una tonalidad que le hacía cuestionarse si el resto de su cuerpo tendría la misma. Sintió una corriente de deseo. Resultando una entera curiosidad por averiguarlo.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno aquí un capítulo más, me siento tranquila al respecto pues a mi parecer quedo bien. Jo entra un personaje más que creara situaciones favorables a este par. No me decidía a quien utilizar para este rol así que se lo deje a la suerte (moneda) XD Pues Riruka podría entrometerse de manera interesante pero ¡nah! mejor utilizo a la típica creo que va más acorde o ¿Qué opinan? Termine de ¨editar¨, según yo, puedo asegurar que se me escapo uno que otro detalle ortográfico, este capítulo bajo la canción de _**Misery de Maroon 5 **_ Les dejo adelanto de capítulo que viene un momento bueno, quizá me querrán matar por eso :P

_-Este…no nada, solo que escuche ruidos y vine a ver que era, no imagine que alguien estuviera._

_-Pues ya ves que si- dijo de pronto Ichigo acercándose por detrás de Rukia tensándola._

_-Descuida, estábamos repasando algunos pendientes para nuestro regreso._

_-Disculpen entonces, me retiro, que pasen felices fiestas- dijo Kiyone despidiéndose._

_-Gracias e igualmente- respondió Ichigo sin quitarse detrás de Rukia._

_-Sí, gracias y felices fiestas- reprimiéndose una carcajada al no poder creer lo normal que había salido su voz. Se quedo plantada hasta recuperar el sentido común. Se encamino a su escritorio._

_-No te vayas así… no de esta manera._

Sin más que añadir que mi agradecimiento pleno a sus comentarios alentadores Muchas Gracias.

Hasta el próximo capítulo :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bleach**_ propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

_**Capítulo Cuarto:**_

Rukia sacó el porta trajes y el bolso del armario de su oficina. Ichigo se encontraba apoyado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos. Se sintió sorprendida; estaba mirándola fijamente sin siquiera parpadear. Poseía una ardiente mirada poniéndola nerviosa.

-Sobre mañana creo…

-Paso a recogerte, dame tu dirección- se apartó de la pared acercándose a ella.

-No creo que sea necesario.

-Nada de eso tú vienes conmigo- caminó hacia su oficina aflojándose la corbata dejándola caer sobre el sillón pegado en la pared. Haciendo enfurecer a Rukia que no tardó en seguirle para reclamarle.

-Cierra la puerta- le dijo en forma de orden ante lo cual ella obedeció atravesándolo con la mirada.

-Se puede saber ¿Qué demonios piensas?-exaltándose de momento.

-No lo creo.

-Mira acepte acompañarte durante la fiesta, pero incluirme a otra sin consultarme ¿No crees qué es demasiado? ¿Y sí tengo planes para mañana?

-No los tienes- afirmó con seguridad.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Hubieras constatado hace un momento.

-Idiota- dijo en un susurro siendo alcanzado por los oídos de Ichigo quien frunció el seño.

-¿A quién le dices idiota?- acercándose a ella mucho más de lo esperado.

-No sé de que hablas- haciéndose la desentendida sintiéndose un poco intimidada ante la proximidad de su jefe.

-A mi no me parece que sean alucinaciones mías.

-Piense lo que quiera, me retiro- con los nervios a flor de piel al tenerlo frente a frente. Se quedó sin aliento al mirarlo con sus cabellos descolocados, llevando sus ojos hasta la abertura de su camisa donde había desabrochado los primeros botones a causa de quitarse la corbata. Encontrándolo sumamente atractivo en ese momento.

Nerviosa ante la imagen de él se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones para marcharse cuanto antes. Ante eso Ichigo le tomó por el codo haciéndola girar y tener contacto visual con ella. Era el segundo de la noche. El tacto encendió su deseo, un deseo extraño para ambos. En el tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos jamás se habían mirado de esa manera mucho menos sentido. Tragaron en seco. No sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante la acción de él.

El mundo pareció detenerse.

La atrajo hacía el posando sus labios sobre los de ella entreabriéndolos al acercamiento. Sintió una sacudida en su cerebro. Hacía mucho qué no se sentía de esa manera, quizá se debía a que no sé había permitido ese tipo de actos tras su divorcio. Pero en ese momento Rukia parecía con desenterrar todo lo que había enterrado años atrás. Ladeó la cabeza para saborearla a profundidad. Su cuerpo llevaba tiempo dormido. Y con ese beso había sido despertado de su letargo. Exploró el interior de los labios de Rukia con la lengua, rodeando su cintura con los brazos, pegando sus caderas contra las suyas. Y gruñó al sentir el calor proveniente del cuerpo de ella. Prendiendo más su deseo resultándole doloroso.

Le acarició la espalda empujándola contra él hasta sentir sus pechos. Siguió recorriendo su boca y espalda con su mano hasta llegar a la nuca donde mechones de cabello llevaban toda la velada incitándolo a apartarlos. Dejó atrás sus labios para saborear la piel de su cuello. Rukia jadeó al sentir su lengua recorrer la línea de su cuello deseando más, mucho más.

-No te muevas- dijo Ichigo con la voz ronca.

La rodeó colocándose tras ella. Besó de nuevo su cuello bajando hasta sus hombros dónde se entretuvo besando y mordisqueando, con las manos bajó la parte alta del vestido deslizando la tela sobre los hombros. Miró el reflejo de ellos en la ventana de su oficina quedando maravillado por las líneas de su escote y el toque etéreo qué le proporcionaban las sombras de la tenue luz a su piel blanca.

-Levanta los brazos-e hizo que el vestido cayera hasta su cintura- Hermoso.-murmuró apreciando la desnudez de su espalda y pechos.

Rukia sintió su cálido aliento sobre la nuca y vio la imagen reflejada en el cristal. Las manos de Ichigo rodeaban sus pechos y sus pulgares acariciaban sus adoloridos pezones. Se tensó y temblaron las rodillas al tiempo que sentía humedecerse entre las piernas. Suspiró profundamente. Sintió un leve mordisco sobre el lóbulo de su oreja, regalándole la sensación de placer y dolor que simultáneamente la incitaron volviéndola adictiva. Cuando percibió sus pechos liberados de las manos de él ahogo un gemido. Deseaba más con desesperación desconocida. De nuevo suspiró al sentir las manos de Ichigo sobre su espalda recorriéndola hasta la cintura dónde reposaba su vestido que hizo caer en un movimiento a sus pies, dejándola al descubierto sólo con sus bragas.

-Te gusta lo que ves- le susurró al oído Ichigo guiándole la mirada a la imagen del cristal.

-Sí- le contestó apenas audible sintiendo temblar su cuerpo al notar las manos de él otra vez.

-A mí también- le dijo con la mirada puesta en el cristal.

Embriagándose con el aroma de Rukia bajó sus manos hasta los muslos, notando lo bien formados que estaban. Elevó una mano hasta uno de sus senos acariciándolo mientras la otra se deslizaba a su parte delantera llegando hasta sus bragas de encaje. Apartándola de su camino. Deslizó su tacto hasta los pliegues de su feminidad. Una sensación inusual recorrió el cuerpo de Rukia rindiéndose ante él. Con gran placer se fijó en su rostro concentrándose en los ojos de ella qué destellaban de pasión. Con su dedo dibujo círculos alrededor de su carne encontrándose con la crisálida de terminaciones que la harían desbordarse de placer.

La respiración de Rukia se aceleró y sus pechos se tensaron más. Su gemido fue un regalo para los oídos de Ichigo. Deslizó sus bragas hacía abajo dejando al descubierto los proporcionados glúteos pegados a su cuerpo. Lo habían llevado al límite del autocontrol. Hizo que ella se inclinara hacía adelante y apoyara las manos sobre el escritorio. De manera rápida se deshizo de sus pantalones y bóxers. Se apresuró hasta rozar con su punta la entrada de ella, deteniéndose para sentir los ligeros temblores que estremecieron su cuerpo. No pudo contenerse más.

De un empuje se introdujo en Rukia y un gemino gutural escapó de su garganta. Sintiendo los músculos de ella tremendamente tensos, pero de alguna manera milagrosa tuvo la suficiente voluntad de contenerse y aguantar hasta sentir cómo se amoldaba a él. Su instinto venció su sensibilidad. Comenzó un vaivén a ritmo de las olas del mar. Notando a Rukia aun tensa. Acarició de nuevo la crisálida de sus terminaciones que haría que se regalara a él y la acercara al clímax. Manteniendo el compás de sus caderas y mano logró su propósito al escucharla gemir de nuevo. Los minutos entre los músculos internos de Rukia fueron un tormento llevándolo a la cumbre de su éxtasis.

Con la respiración entrecortada y sintiéndose agotado se desplomó sobre la espalda de Rukia. Poco a poco empezó a tomar conciencia del entorno. De la posición de sus cuerpos. Del suave tacto de los glúteos de ella sobre su miembro. De sus manos cerradas fuertemente entre las cuales había apresado las de Rukia sobre la superficie del escritorio…su escritorio.

El lejano timbre del ascensor les devolvió el sentido. Alguien estaba afuera. Se separó rápido y se compuso de igual manera antes de inclinarse ante Rukia para ayudarla con su vestido. Viendo cuando ella se puso las bragas una mancha en la parte interior de los muslos. ¿Sangre?

-Ten- dijo sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo- Parece que te ha bajado.

-No es eso- le respondió poniéndose su vestido.

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo que escuchaste- en un tono más audible sin mirarlo.

-Quieres decir que…que… ¿Eras v-virgen?-terminó por articular con dificultad antes su pasmo.

-Si- alejándose de él hasta llegar a la puerta.

-Oye Rukia- oyó un golpe en la puerta -No podemos dejar esto así.- viendo cómo se apresuraba a abrir la puerta.

-¡Kiyone!- expresó Rukia tratando de mantener la compostura, nada fácil cuando sentía su corazón desbocado y las piernas le temblaban como gelatina- ¿Pasa algo?

-Este…no nada, sólo que escuche ruidos y vine a ver que era, no imaginé que alguien estuviera.

-Pues ya ves que sí- dijo de pronto Ichigo acercándose por detrás de Rukia tensándola.

-Descuida, estábamos repasando algunos pendientes para nuestro regreso.

-Disculpen entonces, me retiró, que pasen felices fiestas- dijo Kiyone despidiéndose.

-Gracias e igualmente- respondió Ichigo sin quitarse detrás de Rukia.

-Sí, gracias y felices fiestas- reprimiéndose una carcajada al no poder creer lo normal qué había salido su voz. Se quedó plantada hasta recuperar el sentido común. Se encaminó a su escritorio.

-No te vayas así… no de esta manera.

-¿Y entonces de cuál sugieres?

-Tenemos que hablar.

-No hay nada de qué hablar Ichigo- recogió la bolsa del traje y su bolso, se dirigió hasta el ascensor y entró en el. Suspiro de alivio. Apretó el botón a planta baja. Al alzar la vista miró la silueta de él aún en la puerta de la oficina.

Tras la oficina todo parecía completamente normal. Echó un vistazo al reloj de la pared. Sólo habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos. Tenía la sensación qué había pasado mucho más. Cerró los ojos por un instante y se reprochó al dejarse llevar. No era de piedra. Pero lo que había sucedido sin duda marcaria la relación con él. Dejarse llevar por el deseo y sucumbir ante sus caricias fue un completo error. Las puertas del ascensor tardaron una eternidad en cerrarse, cuándo por fin comenzaron tuvo que ahogar un grito de sorpresa al ver colarse un brazo haciendo qué estás sé abrieran y dejaran pasar al dueño del mismo.

-Idiota ¿Q-Qué haces?- exaltada por la sorpresa.

-Sé qué no quieres hablar pero sé te pasó un detalle. No hemos usado protección.

_Touché. _

* * *

**N/A:** Primero que nada agradecer sus comentarios que animan a que siga con esta locura de fic ¡Muchas Gracias! :D

Dije que me enviarían a la hoguera tras este capítulo… por la forma en que pasó cierta escena de ellos pero no soy tan fanática del romanticismo =P

Qué lanzado resulto ser Ichigo XD

_-Rukia,… yo._

_-No digas nada, ni se te ocurra pedir disculpas- exclamo de pronto sorprendiendo a Ichigo dejándolo sin palabras para continuar._

_Tan bien me conoces… enana_

_-Mira somos adultos ¿No?-continuo con seguridad en sus palabras- Estamos consientes de lo que hicimos-dejo la copa sobre la mesa del medio- Así que no te disculpes Ichigo._

_Escuchar su nombre salir de su boca término por derrumbar la barrera de indecisión que lo retenía. _

_Estaba loco, lo afirmaba con certeza pues las palabras de Rukia habían logrado comodidad a sus pensamientos. Pero dejándolo deseoso por mas. Sin la preocupación en su cabeza dejo la copa al lado de la de Rukia, se paró de golpe y dio unos pasos hasta situarse a su lado. No lo entendía. Pero su cuerpo le pedía tomarla. Estudio su rostro de sorpresa y sus ojos en busca de algún rastro de renuencia. No encontró ninguno._

Espero qué con el siguiente capítulo me dejen flores x.x

Hasta el próximo capítulo :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas:** Tarde pero seguro, no me decidía colgar este capítulo, porque no escribí capitulo este fin de semana ni mucho menos a lo largo, la inspiración se me distrajo con el maratón de películas e-é, y han estado pasando muy buenas todos los días…digamos que no publico si no escribo aunque sea uno. Pero bah tengo buen colchón y me arriesgare, eso sí tengo el compromiso de hacer dos seguidos por el atraso.

**Muchas gracias a quienes siguen y/o tienen como favorito este loco fic :D **

Comentarios respondidos tarde. Y a quienes comentan sin iniciar sesión o no tienen una cuenta aquí les va su respuesta.

**Emilia-chan:** Gracias por comentar siempre y alentarme a seguir publicando un capitulo.

**Akisa:** Me alegra que no me quisieras matar y que te haya encantado el cap. Anterior, ya somos dos en cuanto a lo de la diferencia. Ojala este capítulo te guste tanto como a mí, ya que es el primero de mis preferidos. Gracias por comentar siempre.

**Nami-chan:** si, su relación sufrió un leve desacomodo pero es interesante, como lo dije Ichigo resulto ser lanzado, pero se lo atribuyo a su periodo de abstinencia XD Por ese algo que mencionaste descuida no se hara el desentendido sino todo lo contrario aunque Rukia será la de los peros. Estos son un par de grandes deseosos. Gracias por comentar en este capítulo.

**Guest:** Gracias por seguir este fic y comentar cada capítulo.

**Stephanie Za:** Gracias por comentar y que bien que la historia te siga agradando mucho :)

_**Bleach**_ propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

_**Capítulo Quinto:**_

Miraba con silencio dando pasos desmedidos atrás de Ichigo mientras caminaban a través del estacionamiento casi en penumbras. Sólo tres lámparas de neón alumbraban vagamente hacia la caseta de vigilancia dónde se denotaba al guardia comiendo vorazmente una especie de emparedado junto a un refresco de cola reconocido a nivel mundial. Caminando en silencio, sé atormentaba por la frase de su jefe_. No hemos usado protección_. Esas simples palabritas la habían preocupado con demasía, no dejaban de darle vueltas en su cabeza; sé mordió el labio con preocupación. Por esa razón terminó por aceptar a hablar con Ichigo. Sin prestar atención al camino se detuvo al reconocer el auto de él. Un Wolsvagen negro de cuatro puertas.

-Está abierto- le dijo al observar lo despistada que estaba.

-¡Ah!- saliendo un poco de su transe para abrir la puerta y sentarse de copiloto.

Sobre la carretera ninguno de los dos habló. En su cabeza aún no asimilaban el momento vivido. Sus propias palabras lo habían sorprendido, era verdad que estaba intranquilo por dejarse llevar y no prever las consecuencias. En su momento lo disfrutó mucho qué no percibió ese pequeño detalle. ¿Y si quedaba embarazada? Afligido por su cuestión apretó el volante. Suficiente tuvo tras su divorcio con Riruka para qué ahora llegara una situación de tal magnitud. Prestando atención al camino no dejó de desacelerar ni por un segundo. Miró de reojo a Rukia, ella estaba de lo más ida mirando al frente sin prestar atención a nada.

Entraron al estacionamiento del edificio dónde Ichigo tenía su departamento cerca de la empresa. Lo usaba cuando salía de madrugada tras quedarse en la oficina a trabajar, resultándole muy pesado manejar hasta su casa a las afueras. Disponía de chofer pero no era tan ingrato para mantenerlo despierto o despertarlo a las dos de la madrugada. Por eso, bajo el consejo de su padre y hermanas compró un departamento cercano. Estacionó su vehículo al lado derecho y bajó de el. Rukia quién apenas se dio cuenta lo imitó bajando sus cosas.

-Deja eso ahí.

Rukia sin chistar lo obedeció extrañando a su jefe, puesto que ella había obedecido sin reclamar. La dirigió al elevador contiguo y presionó el botón al quinto piso. Al escuchar el timbre las puertas se abrieron revelando un piso alfombrado en rojo carmesí con paredes blancas y macetas coloridas en las esquinas.

_Lindo_

Tras dar unos pasos se rebeló una puerta de madera negra con detalles platas de aluminio en los laterales. Ichigo hurgó en su bolsillo derecho y sacó un par de llaves doradas más una tarjeta blanca con inscripciones azules. Al abrir la puerta él se volteó indicándole que pasara, tras cerrar prendió la luz de la sala invitándola a sentarse. Atravesó la estancia hasta un mini bar dónde tomó dos copas y tras buscar una especie de botella sirvió el contenido ofreciéndola una a su invitada. Tomó asiento a su frente bebiendo dos tragos seguidos de su vino. No sabía cómo empezar.

-Mira no tienes porque preocuparte.

Rukia rompió el silencio con sus palabras dejando a un sorprendido Ichigo. Dio un sorbo a su copa sintiendo el sabor amargo. Había pensado con detenimiento las palabras de él. Era verdad que no habían usado protección y podía haber quedado embarazada. Reprochándose una vez más al dejarse llevar por el deseo tan repentino. No sé le había pasado por la cabeza cuidarse ¡Que estúpida! Pero al contar los días desde su último periodo supo que era imposible. Además estaba el método del día después. Buscaría una farmacia veinticuatro horas y compraría la famosa píldora. Tan sólo para cerciorarse.

-Rukia,… yo.

-No digas nada, ni sé te ocurra pedir disculpas- exclamó de pronto sorprendiendo a Ichigo dejándolo sin palabras para continuar.

_Tan bien me conoces… enana_

-Mira somos adultos ¿No?-continuó con seguridad en sus palabras- Estamos consientes de lo que hicimos-dejó la copa sobre la mesa del medio- Así qué no te disculpes Ichigo.

Escuchar su nombre salir de su boca término por derrumbar la barrera de indecisión que lo retenía.

Estaba loco, lo afirmaba con certeza, pues las palabras de Rukia habían logrado comodidad a sus pensamientos. Pero dejándolo deseoso por más. Sin la preocupación en su cabeza dejó la copa al lado de la de Rukia, se paró de golpe y dio unos pasos hasta situarse a su lado. No lo entendía. Pero su cuerpo le pedía tomarla. Estudio su rostro de sorpresa y sus ojos en busca de algún rastro de renuencia.

No encontró ninguno.

-Dame ésta noche. - No le pediría disculpas pero tampoco la dejaría marcharse.

Rukia comprendió lo que dijo, al verlo a su lado con la mano invitándola dejó atrás toda duda y con su ayuda se puso en pie frente a él. Sin contestar se dejó guiar hasta la habitación. Sabía que estaba dejándose llevar de nuevo por el deseo. Era indescriptible lo que sentía en ese momento. Pero lo deseaba. Deseaba poder sentirlo de nuevo, estar bajo su cuerpo. No se arrepentiría.

Estando en el marco de la puerta Ichigo la atrajo a él y besó sus labios. No sabía por qué el sabor de Rukia logró embriagarlo y su cuerpo le despertaba un deseo irreversible. Mordió su labio inferior deseoso por saborear más, su mano retenía la nuca de ella y jugueteaba con sus mechones de cabello. Beso tras beso la encaminó hasta la base de la cama, recorrió su espalda con las palmas de sus manos pudiendo sentir la tibieza y suavidad de la piel de ella.

Rukia llevó sus manos a la chaqueta empujándola por encima de sus hombros hasta quitársela y tirarla al suelo, sacó su camisa de los pantalones y uno a uno desabrocho los botones. Lo besaba con hambre. Nunca en su vida experimento el deseo. Pero en ese momento no hacía otra cosa más que sentirlo. Desabrochó el cinturón y pantalón, con nervios llevó su mano hasta colarse bajo los bóxers tocando la masculinidad de Ichigo. Lo escuchó gruñir en su oído. Desabrochó los botones de las muñecas y le quitó la camisa. Revelando un torso fornido de hombros anchos. Besó su pecho sin detenimiento hasta bajar a su ombligo dónde le acarició con su mano la zona qué rozó con anterioridad en la oficina.

Ichigo por su parte disfrutaba del contacto de los labios en su cuerpo, cuando sintió el roce bajo su ombligo detonó su deseo elevándolo. Sin dejar de besarla se deshizo del vestido dejándolo caer bajo sus pies, acarició sus pechos con delicadeza entreteniéndose con uno de sus pezones. Contorneó su figura con las manos hasta llegar a sus glúteos qué estrujó con vigor sintiendo lo maravillosamente formados que estaban. Gruño de satisfacción. Dejó su boca bajando a su cuello, pasando su lengua hasta la clavícula. La tumbó a la cama posicionando un antebrazo en el colchón y el otro utilizado para recostarla con delicadeza.

Besando con intensidad no dejó de acariciarla desde los hombros hasta el inicio de sus bragas, repasando la línea del abdomen con su dedo índice. Delineó la delicada tela retirándola suavemente a través de las piernas de Rukia aventándola a su espalda. La admiró en su desnudez.

_Hermosa_

Rukia lejos de mostrarse tímida al estar a merced de Ichigo no quedó atrás pues también en el proceso de ser desvestida lo despojó de sus vestimentas, ahora se deleitaba la vista. El cuerpo de su jefe era simplemente perfecto. Con la yema de sus dedos recorrió desde sus anchos hombros y clavícula hasta sus senos masculinos. Un ligero respingo asaltó su cuerpo al sentir la sin hueso de Ichigo en su feminidad. Olas de placer se desplazaron en su cuerpo ante la humedad que la invadía. Se aferró a las sabanas con fuerza. Gemidos escaparon de su boca, enredó sus dedos al cabello de Ichigo. El goce que sufría su cuerpo en ese momento estaba al límite, jadeante giró su rostro ante los espasmos que atravesaban su cuerpo.

Ichigo subió su boca al vientre de su asistente aún sintiéndola temblar, alargó su figura hasta encontrarse de nuevo con su boca. La besó de manera efusiva y se estiró para dar con su mano al pequeño mueble situado al lado de su cama. Rukia escuchó el desgarre de un sobre. Volvió para besarla y posicionarse entre sus piernas acomodándose sobre ella.

-Ábrete.

Dejándose llevar abrió sus piernas dando vía libre para la punta de Ichigo que la rozó de manera deliciosa. De un suave empuje se introdujo en Rukia, estremeciéndola al sentir toda su extensión dentro. Totalmente sumergido se deleitó con la unión de sus cuerpos, de la cavidad que lo abrazaba con calor. Enloqueció. Suspiró de forma errática al retroceder sus caderas para volver a sumergirse mucho más, rebosándola completamente. Con suaves movimientos el vaivén de caderas dio inicio a su danza. Sus cuerpos entremezclados se movían al compás de sus respiraciones. Fue diferente. La forma de su intimidad no era como la anterior, cuando se habían llevado por la excitación del momento. Era completamente distinto. Mucho más suave.

Bucles de placer los invadieron aumentando la celeridad de sus movimientos. Respiraban sus suspiros. El tiempo había dejado de existir. Sumergidos en una burbuja de placer disfrutaban uno del otro. Con cada elevación de cadera para recibirlo cuando empujaba para adentrarse y retrocedía para volver a darle la bienvenida. Acompasados a ritmo e intensidad cada uno se derrumbó al momento de llegar al clímax en total regocijo, rompiendo así la burbuja en la cual estaban totalmente sumergidos. Fuera del mundo. Aún entrelazados se adentraron al mundo de los sueños.

ºo0ºo0 I&R 0oº0oº

El persistente timbre del teléfono se adentró a sus oídos ¿Quién demonios llama a esas horas? No pudo haber amanecido, pensó Ichigo mientras incorporaba su visión en la habitación. Se movió para alcanzar el teléfono pero el cálido cuerpo de Rukia se lo impedía. Con delicadeza se liberó y sentó recargando su espalda en el respaldo de madera de su cama. Estirándose miro hacia la ventana en la cual se colaba una línea de luz. _Ya es de día_ se dijo con tranquilidad mirando la luz que daba la sensación de un día nublado. Suspiró_. Típico_, una mañana nublada de navidad. ¡Navidad!

_ ¡Mierda, me quedé dormido!_

-¡Buenos días Ichigo!- gritó al teléfono Isshin Kurosaki volviendo a la realidad a su hijo.

-Buenas- respondió secamente.

-Pero que ánimos son esos, hijo mío, tal pareciera que pasaste una noche de perros, aunque no estoy en lo cierto ¿Verdad?

-Feliz Navidad- le respondió mandándolo por la tangente.

-Supongo que sigues trayendo a Rukia.

-Nos vemos en un rato papa.

Colgó y miró a su lado encontrándose con el cuerpo semi enroscado de su asistente tapado a la mitad con las sabanas, dejando al descubierto su espalda. La sacudió del hombro suavemente disfrutando de la visión que le regalaba en ese momento. Rukia reaccionó con calma, abrió los ojos regalando a Ichigo su mirada violácea al amanecer. Ella por su parte se encontró con los orbes marrones de su jefe. El cuerpo de Ichigo tuvo una reacción inmediata. Supo en ese instante que una sola noche no le bastaba para saciarse de Rukia. ¿Qué más da si llegaban tarde?

ºo0ºo0 I&R 0oº0oº

-Date prisa- gritó Ichigo desesperado al ver que Rukia no salía aun de su cuarto.

Se mantenía sentado cruzado de pierna con el codo recargado en el sillón acolchado de Rukia, tras su retraso al levantarse tarde y sumarle la actividad matutina en su casa. Su padre había llamado tres veces reclamándole su tardía. Pero simplemente no quería alejarse del cuerpo de su asistente, sobre todo al ser lo primero que vio esa mañana, no cansado de la noche agitada que sostuvieron la volvió a tomar sin prejuicio. Para el Rukia se volvió una droga, una droga para sus sentidos, de la cual no quería deshacerse. Examinaba la pequeña sala desvencijada que daba a la cocina, dónde un comedor de tres piezas dividía el espacio. Arriba en el techo las bombillas desnudas brillaban escasamente, no era un departamento como el suyo. Sabía que Rukia ganabas más de la media y podía costearse algo mucho mejor.

Rukia apareció en el marco de la división de sala y recamara totalmente cambiada con unos pantalones grises y una blusa manga corta rosa con sandalias a juego, maquillada tenuemente. Para esconder las sombras bajo sus ojos, sombras que él había ocasionado. Se paró y dirigió a la salida seguido de Rukia. Abrió la puerta dejando que ella fuera la última en salir para cuidarle la espalda mientras cerraba. En el camino sé preguntaba ¿Qué demonios hacia con su dinero? Aunque no fuera tema de su incumbencia.

ºo0ºo0 I&R 0oº0oº

La casa Kurosaki era simplemente excepcional. Lo supo al instante que vio al portero abrir la reja negra de metal, para darles paso hacía la residencia. Mientras adentraban camino, varios autos yacían estacionados, haciendo renegar a Ichigo por ganarle estacionamiento. La construcción moderna en amarillo pálido con detalles en verde olivo era bonita. Al bajarse del coche se dirigieron a la entrada principal, un señor mayor les dio la bienvenida conduciéndolos a través del interior hasta el patio trasero dónde mesas blancas de plástico se encontraban desplegadas con manteles del mismo color, con centros de flores amarillas y azules. Una decoración bonita. En la mesa del medio bandejas con canapés y demás bocadillos junto a un par de bebidas.

-¡Feliz Navidad hijo!- exclamó Isshin al segundo de ver a su hijo.

-Igualmente- contestó Ichigo con Rukia tras su espalda.

-Buenas Rukia.

-Hola señor Kurosaki.

-Deja a un lado las formalidades con mi apellido, déjalo en señor Isshin a secas.

-No estoy convencida. Pero de acuerdo.

-Pero vamos, pasen qué los hemos estado esperando por mucho.

-Sí disculpe, pero Ichigo se quedó dormido y no daba con mi departamento.

-Ese hijo mío.

_Maldita_

Se acercó a ella, e inclinó la cabeza a su oído.

-No fui el único en quedarse dormido ¿Sé lo aclaro a mi papa?

-¿De quién fue la culpa de quedarme en casa ajena?- respondiéndole entre susurros.

-No te quejaste de la estadía.

_Idiota_

Con las mejillas sonrosadas miró un par de chicas acercarse a ellos. Trató de calmarse y esfumar los recuerdos de la movida nochecita.

-Buenos días hermano- dijeron al unísono- Feliz Navidad- mientras lo abrazaban cariñosamente y llenaban de besos sus mejillas. Al mirarla una de ellas no pudo evitar cuestionar por ella.

-Ella es Rukia, mi asistente.

-Mucho gusto- saludándolas educadamente.

-Yuzu, Karin- dijo Ichigo señalando a cada una de ellas.

-Igualmente- respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días Kurosaki-kun- dijo de pronto una voz saliendo a espaldas de ellos, situándose al frente del nombrado y aprovechar el momento a estrecharlo a sus brazos deseándole felices fiestas cómo pretexto a ello.

-Buenas Orihime- respondió secamente deshaciéndose del contacto.

Rukia quién permanecía expectante, dirigió su mirada a ellos concentrándose en la recién llegada, una joven guapa bien dotada con cabellos anaranjados oscuros. Al escuchar su nombre recordó oírlo durante la fiesta de la empresa por boca del señor Isshin. Orihime Inoue. Lo recordaba claramente ahora siendo nombrado por su hijo. También recordó la tensión de él al escucharlo y la podía comprobar de nuevo al ver como se deshacía del abrazo posesivo de la chica.

_Quién lo diría. _

Al parecer a Ichigo Kurosaki le llovían pretendientes, no era sorpresa, un hombre apuesto y adinerado como él sin duda era un excelente partido. Uno difícil de ganar. Conocía a Ichigo desde tres años atrás, y aseguraba con firmeza qué no era hombre fácil de engatusar, aun contando con una cara bonita y figura de infarto. Se necesitaba mucho más para poder cazar al singular de su jefe.

Al situarse en la mesa y disfrutar de la comida no pudo evitar ser el blanco de cuchicheos y miradas entre los familiares de Ichigo. Pero eso no fue impedimento para no devorar su comida. No ignoraba la actitud reciente de su jefe, en cuanto logro zafarse de Orihime se fue a su lado. ¿La utilizaba de escudo? Eso sí que era para risa. Comprendió que la joven estaba más que enganchada de él. Pues no dejaba de taladrarla con la mirada cada vez que Ichigo la atendía, dando a entender qué en ese momento ella era su compañía.

_Me la cobraré. _ Pensó al terminar de devorar su ración y pedirle en discreto a Ichigo más.

* * *

**N/A:** En lo particular este ha sido uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado de los que llevo escritos XD

Una disculpa por el lemon, es la segunda vez que escribo uno en relación hombre-mujer y digamos que leer respecto a eso aun me causa cierta cosita /. He escrito más de diez lemon Yaoi y no se comparan para nada, además no quiero llegar a ser muy explícita.

_Al llegar a su departamento se quito las sandalias aventándolas a la sala y dejo caer su cuerpo en el único sillón presente de su estancia. Boca abajo se revolvió los cabellos y suspiró. Tenía sueño. Cerró los ojos dispuesta a dejarse llevar bajo el hechizo de Morfeo. De pronto golpes a su puerta la pusieron alerta. ¿Quién demonios llamaba a su puerta? Resignada se puso en pie y arrastro los pies a la puerta debido al cansancio, se asomo para investigar de quien se trataba. ¿Qué rayos hacia el ahí?_

_ -¡Rukia abre la puerta!_

_ -¿Qué haces aquí?- sin poder evitar la pregunta con alto grado de sorpresa._

_-Abre por favor- Rukia lanzo un suspiro y abrió la puerta quitado el pasador de seguridad._

_Al dejarlo entrar noto que traía consigo algo en su mano. Le invito a sentarse en la sala y fue a la cocina a preparar dos tazas de té._

_-¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar?_

_ -No tenía nada que hacer ahí, era una fiesta familiar, no debí haber ido._

_-¿Te arrepientes?_

Habrá saltos de tiempo, ya saben para no alargar demasiado la historia, debo confesar que ya estoy por terminar de escribirla, la redacto en una carpeta que llevo de aquí para allá, solo es cuestión de pasarla a Word y editarla lo más que pueda. Personalmente me inspiro mas escribiendo en papel y tinta, el problema es al pasarla que a veces por andar distraída me como palabras o escribo súper fast y no entiendo qué rayos escribí XD

Hasta el próximo capítulo :)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bleach**_ propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

_**Capítulo Sexto:**_

Demás así era cómo se sentía en ese momento al ser testigo del intercambio de regalos, uno a uno de los asistentes se situaba frente a quién era el dueño del presente. Sé dio cuenta que no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Disculpándose con algunos de los presentes, a quienes apenas pudo conocer. Se despidió excusándose que tenía otro asunto que atender y aprovechando qué Ichigo no estaba a su lado para retenerla. Se encaminó a la salida sin entrar al interior de la residencia, atravesó el patio trasero hasta llegar al frente. Avanzó a prisa hasta el portero, quien le abrió con amabilidad la puerta de acceso personal. Con anterioridad llamó a la compañía de taxis solicitando uno, al divisarlo se despidió del portero. Camino a su casa pensaba todo lo acontecido. Poniendo en mente que eso quedaba atrás y no volvería a repetirse. En su momento paso. Centrándose en ello no pudo evitar sonreír ante el lejano recuerdo de los besos y caricias de Ichigo.

Al llegar a su departamento sé quitó las sandalias aventándolas a la sala y dejó caer su cuerpo en el único sillón presente de su estancia. Boca abajo se revolvió los cabellos y suspiró. Tenía sueño. Cerró los ojos dispuesta a dejarse llevar bajo el hechizo de Morfeo. De pronto golpes a su puerta la pusieron alerta. ¿Quién demonios llamaba a su puerta? Resignada se puso en pie y arrastró los pies a la puerta debido al cansancio, se asomó para investigar de quién se trataba. ¿Qué rayos hacia el ahí?

-¡Rukia abre la puerta!

-¿Qué haces aquí?- sin poder evitar la pregunta con alto grado de sorpresa.

-Abre por favor- Rukia lanzó un suspiro y abrió la puerta quitado el pasador de seguridad.

Al dejarlo entrar notó que traía consigo algo en su mano. Le invitó a sentarse en la sala y fue a la cocina a preparar dos tazas de té.

-¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar?

-No tenía nada que hacer ahí, era una fiesta familiar, no debí haber ido.

-¿Te arrepientes?

No respondió a la pregunta al instante, _arrepentimiento_, la palabra inundo su cabeza. Definitivamente no sé arrepentía. Había pasado un agradable momento junto a la familia de Ichigo, apreciando la unión familiar que mantenían. Sólo que no estaba en sintonía con eso. No estaba acostumbrada simplemente. Cómo si de un flash se tratara, el recuerdo de la oficina la invadió, secundado lo ocurrido en el departamento, comprendió entonces el verdadero sentido de la pregunta de Ichigo. Sin titubear en mente y cuerpo su voz salió firme.

-No me arrepiento de nada Ichigo.

-Te marchaste sin despedirte.

-Lo lamento…

-¿Segura qué estás bien?- acercándose llevando una mano a la mejilla de ella.

-Si lo estoy- apartándose del contacto- Mira lo de ayer fue una locura- dándose la vuelta para no verle a la cara- ¿Por qué paso?, no lo sé y no me interesa. No hay que complicarnos la vida y dejemos esto.

-¿Así como así?- con incredulidad en el rostro.

-Eso es todo- con voz fría.

-Todo…entiendo…somos lo suficientemente adultos para asumirlo ¿No?

-Así es.

Se quedó como estatua viéndola, buscando algún indicio que la retractara de su mentira. Daba por hecho que todo lo que había dicho era una completa mentira. Lo qué pasaron no era de rato. Había algo mucho más, no podía definir qué, pero lo había. Lo supo en el instante que la tocó por primera vez y al hacerla suya en el departamento lo corroboró. Ella despertaba en el más que simple deseo. Quizá no era amor pero más que un simple gusto sí. Y aseguraba ser correspondido de la misma manera. No la dejaría escapar. Daría tiempo para pensar, ambos lo necesitaban, sobre todo para saber cómo acercarse a ella de diferente manera. Estaba dispuesto a no perderla. Alargó un brazo para agarrarla e hizo que se girara pegándola a su cuerpo.

-Sólo una cosa más- la atrapó entre su cuerpo y la pared, presionando sus caderas contra las de ella. Apoyó una mano sobre su hombro, se acercó a ella sin dejar de mirarla, rozó sus labios buscando el inicio de un beso qué no tardo en llegar. Cuando Rukia abrió los labios cediendo al movimiento él se apartó, dio la vuelta para retirarse, dejando sobre el mueble el objeto que traía en mano.

ºo0ºo0 I&R 0oº0oº

_Dos semanas después…_

El aroma de antisépticos penetraba sus fosas nasales dentro de la habitación blanca adornada de cortinas del mismo tono Rukia suspiraba, ese día cómo todos a partir de sus vacaciones había ido a ver Jushiro, su amigo, su hermano de la infancia. Él se encontraba apacible entre las blancas sabanas, su respiración calmada subía y bajada. El ruido de las maquinas a su alrededor no lo distraían ni por un segundo luego de llevar más de cinco años hospitalizado por su enfermedad ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

-Recuerdo todo como si fuera ayer-

_Hace catorce años en el mes de febrero dentro del orfanato Luz de Ángel, Rukia acababa de trapear el piso de los pasillos lúgubres de la estancia, cuando un barullo proveniente de la entrada se hizo presente. Sin dejar su labor se acercó hasta poder ver de qué trataba aquello. Encontrándose con la madre superiora en completa desgana al traer de la mano a un niño mayor que ella, pero con cabellos lacios y albos. _

_Que raro_

_Pasando despreocupadamente el trapeador se fijo más en el recién llegado o mejor dicho recién abandonado. Dándose cuenta que era un niño introvertido, aunque no podía juzgar a la primera. La madre sólo atinaba a rezongar por la reciente llegada. No era para menos, era difícil pasarla con tantas bocas que alimentar y qué llegara una más. Sí que lo veía difícil. Al pasar los días comprobó que el albo no era introvertido mas bien parecía ser el centro de atención. Adonde quiera que fuera los demás le seguían y reían a borbotones. _

_Que envidia_

_Pensó la pequeña, quizá él no tardaría en irse de ese horrible sitio. Pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo libre sobre el viejo columpio a las afueras de la estructura, un árbol quizá muy antiguo le hacía sombra y le acompañaba siempre. Le encantaba subirse a lo más alto y ver su alrededor. Además que era ventajoso, ya que nadie la molestaba. Pues tenían miedo de llegar hasta dónde ella lograba colarse entre las ramas. Un día en el cual había sido reprendida por seguir sus ideales logró escaparse del sótano dónde castigaban a los mal portados, amenazándolos que ahí serian arrastrados al infierno, cosa que no creyó y comprobó al quedarse por primera vez reprendida en ese sitio. Luego de varias reprendas logró saber cómo escaparse a través de un acueducto pequeño que daba a la frontal justo en el jardín trasero. Desde entonces cada vez que daba en ese lugar se escapaba y refugiaba por el resto de la noche en la rama más alta de su querido escondite. Era el único sitio conforme para estar, la acogía siempre._

_Un día fue diferente estando en su lugar favorito leyendo un libro escucho ruidos de alguien acercándose, dejando su libro sobre su regazo, se asomó para saber de quién trataba, y miró que una maraña de cabellos blancos se acercaba y sentaba junto a ella. Extrañada por eso lo miró con rudeza._

_-Siento haberte interrumpido- miró el libro en su regazo- En tu lectura._

_-Descuida._

_-Me he dado cuenta que no eres sociable._

_-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?_

_-Vale no te pongas a la defensiva, pero es…sólo que me no gusta que una chica como tú este sola._

_-Me gusta la soledad, así uno puede pensar y reflexionar mejor._

_-Eres muy madura para ser menor que yo ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?_

_-Rukia._

_-Yo soy Jushiro y me gustaría ser tu amigo. Digas lo que digas lo seré.- se acercó más a ella- Toma- le tendió una flor blanca, que Rukia aceptó extrañada.- Sé que será el inicio de una buena amistad._

_Rukia entendió el porqué ese chico con cabellos de anciano como ella le llamaba era el centro de atención. Su entorno se volvía por decirlo azul brillante, contagiando a los demás de su luz. Desde ese día con pequeños acercamientos se convirtieron en amigos hasta el grado de decirse hermanos._

_Poco después fueron adoptados por sus respectivas familias._

Ahora verlo acostado en cama por esa horrorosa enfermedad que lo atacó hace seis años y logró deteriorar su luz, era angustiante, poco a poco el cuerpo de su amigo era consumido. Aunque últimamente el grado de la degradación había ascendido con demasía. Él trataba de ser el mismo de siempre alegre y despreocupado, tratando que los demás lo vieran fuerte. Admiraba eso de él. Aún recordaba el momento cuando confeso su enfermedad, el mundo se detuvo sintiéndolo absorbido por un agujero negro.

Desde entonces en ningún momento lo dejó sólo, siempre procurando estar con él, como se lo había prometido.

-Hasta el último de tus días siempre juntos.- terminó por recitar aquellas palabras con sentimiento, colocando su mano con la otra perteneciente al joven delgado y pálido. Eso era lo único importante en su vida estar con él, no había tiempo para relaciones. Sólo él y su trabajo para poder sustentar los gastos del hospital.

-Rukia- dijo el joven de albos cabellos al divisar con dificultad a su hermana como solía llamarla.

-Hola Jushiro ¿Qué tal hoy?

-Mejor, pero no deberías de pasar mucho tiempo aquí en el hospital, debes de disfrutar de las vacaciones que ganaste.

-No me hagas recordar cómo las gane, y no pienso ir a otro sitio que no implique Visita a Ukitake Jushiro

-Vale, ya capto, nunca dejaras de ser necia.

-Lo traigo en las venas.

-Por cierto hoy he traído esto- sacando de su bolso una bolsita de caramelos.

-Gracias, tu siempre tan atenta conmigo, de verdad no sé cómo agradecértelo.

-Con tu mejoría será más que suficiente.- regalándole una sonrisa y mirando que comía un caramelo encantado.- He dado en el clavo.

-Siempre.

ºo0ºo0 I&R 0oº0oº

_Un mes después…_

Pasaba una y otra vez los dedos sobre el teclado, capturando velozmente los documentos dejados recientemente. El ruido de la impresora aturdía sus oídos mientras que los tacones de sus compañeras hacían ruido sin parar de aquí para allá. Poniendo atención a su tarea miró hacia la puerta de la oficina de Ichigo, quien se encontraba adentro arreglando los últimos detalles de la negociación a la cual había llegado luego de innumerables secciones. Atenta al teléfono siguió tecleando a prisa.

No había sabido nada de Ichigo durante sus vacaciones, lo único que sabía era que él y su familia se habían ido de vacaciones para Australia. Desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver. Giró sobre su silla al escuchar la puerta abrirse y dejar ver a varias figuras masculinas salir de la oficina de su jefe. Sin dejar de lado su labor observó a Ichigo asomarse para despedir a los susodichos. Haciendo esto de nuevo se refugió en su recinto. Tuvo la sensación que la evadía a propósito. No le agradó.

Aunque si lo pensaba con detenimiento eso había estado haciendo, pues desde su regreso todo se lo mandaba con Kiyone y viceversa, pedía que todo se le enviara con ella. Una mueca de disgusto se formó en su boca. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Sin tomar más atención a ese asunto apagó la pantalla de su computador y decidió tomar el descanso correspondiente al día. Recordando que últimamente no había tenido apetito, no como siempre solía comer. Aunque no le tomó importancia. Puesto que tenía mejores cosas que atender que una simple baja de apetito. _Falta de vitaminas_ lo atribuyó.

ºo0ºo0 I&R 0oº0oº

No podía concentrarse, por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba. Desde aquel día con Rukia su mente le traicionaba de sobremanera. No había dejado de pensar en la intensidad de los besos compartidos, de las caricias repartidas a su cuerpo, de las manos de ella paseando por su espalda, del roce de sus senos con su pecho. De la sensación de tenerla bajo su cuerpo. Simplemente lo mareaba. Lo atribuyó a la falta de sexo durante los últimos años después de su divorcio. Pero al analizarlo con detalle se daba cuenta que no era cierto. Mentiría si lo atribuyera a ello. No había tenido noticias sobre ella, desde la vez que la dejó en el departamento. Ansiaba verla pero ¿Cómo reaccionaría? No lo sabía con certeza, por eso había huido, se comportaba como timorato al evadirla en todo momento, haciendo que Kiyone le llevara el trabajo cuando antes se lo daba sin problema alguno_. ¡Qué Cobarde! _

Mando a llamar Kiyone la cual no se encontraba presente, le informaron que había salido a su descanso, al asomarse por la puerta notó que el lugar de Rukia se encontraba vacío como los demás. Sin nada que hacer al respecto, dejó el bonche de papeles sobre el escritorio de su asistente, cogió una hoja de la impresora para anotar un recado con las indicaciones por hacer. Camino al ascensor aprovechando el espacio solitario para pensar que debería de hacer al respecto de su situación con Rukia. Mientras lo pensaba iría al comedor, su estómago clamaba alimento.

Se apresuró a comer aprovechando que pasó desapercibido, había tomado el pasillo contiguo el cual lo llevaba al comedor ejecutivo. La empresa contaba con ese privilegio; dos comedores, uno reservado para los altos ejecutivos e ingenieros y el segundo para los demás empleados. Aunque en ocasiones especiales era visitado. Satisfecho por el menú se retiró tomando de nuevo el solitario pasillo. Ya de nuevo en el piso de su oficina se alivió al notar que los demás aún no habían regresado. Se encerró decidido a enterrarse entre papeles.

Luego de haber acabado con la montaña de papel por firmar de su escritorio llamó a Kiyone quejándose mentalmente. Se acabó una pluma y sentía que tenía callos en los callos de los dedos que salieron luego de haber roto el record de plantar su firma en los documentos. Se paró de la silla para estirarse un poco, imitando a un gato. Escuchó el suave golpeteo de los nudillos de Kiyone indicándole pasar, al verla se fijó que entraba apresurada y le pasaba el bonche dejado con anterioridad en el escritorio de Rukia. Situándose a su frente la observo nerviosa.

-¿Pasa algo?- se atrevió a cuestionar.

-No nada- Ichigo enarcó una ceja no creyéndose la respuesta- Bueno…al parecer Rukia no se encuentra bien.

-¿Le paso algo?- con un deje de preocupación.

-Desde que regresamos no ha salido del baño, le pido permiso por ella.

-Está bien, ve a ver como se encuentra y cúbrela por favor.

-Si lo hare y…gracias.

Tras observar marchar a la joven no evitó sentirse intranquilo por el estado de su asistente. Sin evadir su pensar concentró su atención a sus deberes. Se apresuró y mantenía expectante del regreso de Kiyone. A la mente le salto la posibilidad del mal de su asistente. Preocupado desertó la idea de su cabeza pero el corazón le latió. No pensando más en ello se apuró a terminar la segunda torre de papel.

* * *

**N/A:** Capítulo difícil tras haber adentrado un poco al pasado de Rukia y sacar a más claridad a otro personaje simpático a mi parecer. Hice pasar ese tiempo con un objetivo muy en claro. Además si no lo hacia la historia se alargaría inútilmente, agradezco mucho sus comentarios :D

_-Buenos días ¿En qué puedo servirle?- pregunto amablemente la muchacha._

_-Igualmente- se limito a contestar no siendo reconocida._

_-¿Rukia?- pregunto un tercero uniéndose a ellas en completa sorpresa._

_-¡Renji!- exclamo con alegría._

_-¿Vienes a verlo?- cuestiono al momento de abrazarla sutilmente._

_- Si, vengo a verlo, pero quizá este ocupado._

_-Descuida. Tendrá un momento para ti, de eso me encargo yo- guiñándole el ojo. _

_-Gracias, entonces vamos._

_Tras dejar a la joven confundida y con la palabra en la boca se adentraron al pasillo dejando la recepción, topándose con la sala de espera, yendo al fondo donde los ascensores estaban._

Hasta el siguiente capítulo :)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Notas: La vez pasada por las prisas no agradecí como se debe a sus comentarios, muchas gracias de verdad hacen el milagro de seguir con la autoestima de continuar con esta aventura de la escritura. Y a quienes agregan a favoritos y/o seguir este loco fic Ontoni Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu. **_

_**Lamento la demora pero me salieron vagaciones imprevistas, y como tengo la costumbre de perder las cosas pequeñas deje la USB, las últimas vagaciones me quede sin USB, sandalias y cargador de mi cel XD, pero he vuelto justo a tiempo para la llegada del nuevo año. Vaya recibida me dieron en casa con pay de manzana y flan napolitano que trajo mi prima*-* además trajeron un buen de TKT LIGHS pa alargar la noche aunque me lo hubieran advertido ¬-¬ abrí el refrigerador y una avalancha de cervezas en lata me cayó encima, solo iba a sacar leche para acompañar mi pay x.x, después de acomodarlas abro la alacena y me encuentro un mundo de botellas creo que este fin de año nos pondremos Happy. Así que si tardo en colgar el siguiente capítulo quizá se deba a que nos fuimos de largo y a la buena resaca que me dé =P**_

_**También andaba muy cabizbaja pues falleció una de mis cantantes favoritas Jenni Rivera Q.E.D.**_

_**Bleach**_ propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

_**Capítulo Séptimo:**_

El tintineo del teléfono resonaba alto en la sala. Rukia con pesar se levanto de mala gana. Era muy temprano y su día de descanso adicional. Levantó el auricular recibiendo un _Buenos Días _seguido de la noticia que la dejó sin habla. Colgó de un solo movimiento y se tiró al sillón escurriéndose hasta el suelo_. La cuenta ha subido, _la sola frase retumbaba en su cabeza. Con indecisión fue a su habitación, tomó una ducha y cambió a prisa dispuesta a salir a un lugar en específico. En el trayecto se mordió el labio inferior. Tras llegar al lugar previsto tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Hacía tiempo que no se presentaba ahí. ¿Qué diría él? En el medio del mar de preguntas avanzó a paso lento. Divisó la recepción y sin dudar se acercó a la joven.

-Buenos días ¿En qué puedo servirle?- preguntó amablemente la muchacha.

-Igualmente- se limitó a contestar no siendo reconocida.

-¿Rukia?- preguntó un tercero uniéndose a ellas en completa sorpresa.

-¡Renji!- exclamó con alegría.

-¿Vienes a verlo?- cuestionó al momento de abrazarla sutilmente.

- Si, vengo a verlo, pero quizá este ocupado.

-Descuida. Tendrá un momento para ti, de eso me encargo yo- guiñándole el ojo.

-Gracias, entonces vamos.

Tras dejar a la joven confundida y con la palabra en la boca se adentraron al pasillo dejando la recepción, topándose con la sala de espera, yendo al fondo dónde los ascensores estaban. Con paciencia ambos esperaron a uno que respondiera a su llamado. En cuanto lo divisaron entraron en el, Renji presionó el botón al último piso; Presidencia. En silencio llegaron, las puertas se abrieron dándoles el paso. La luz de día alumbraba a todo furor el enmaderado piso y blanco techo, haciendo conjunto con las plantas verdes y paredes. Rukia observó a Renji dirigirse a su oficina, al cerrar la puerta el único adorno en ella brillaba pulidamente; era una placa de metal plateada adornada con letras en la frase de Director-Vicepresidente. Al pasar los minutos Renji salió.

-Te está esperando.

-Muchas gracias Renji, te debo una.

-Yo diría que muchas- bromeó.

-Lo admito- imitándole.

Avanzo de nuevo hasta encontrarse con la segunda puerta impecable entrando en ella.

-Rukia.- con voz serena y sin deje de sorpresa.

-Hermano.

ºo0ºo0º I&R º0oº0oº

El barullo sin precedente del medio día aturdía a Rukia, se encontraba sentada junto a su joven compañera Kiyone. Quién se encontraba atenta y preocupada por ella, su aspecto desde los últimos días iba de mal en peor. Ofreciéndose ayudarla en todo lo posible, ya que no salía del baño y llevaba dos desmayos en medio de la cafetería.

-Insisto, debes ir al médico.

-No es necesario- dando un sorbo al vaso de agua en su mano.

-No cambiaré de idea, no es normal que te la pases haciendo reverencia a la diosa de porcelana y sin mencionar las veces que te has desvanecido.

-Descuida, no es nada grave, sólo es algo me cayó mal.

Kiyone no muy convencida del argumento de Rukia decidió hacer caso omiso por el momento, había veces que llegaba a ser más terca que una mula. Notando que sólo había dado uno que otro bocado a su comida. Con la excusa que tenía mucho trabajo pendiente. Llegando a la oficina la joven menor se dirigió al lugar de Rukia tomando el bonche correspondiente para la entrega a su jefe. Una vez echa su tarea verificó lo pendiente, para apresurarse y así poder hablar con Ichigo respecto a Rukia. No quería ser entrometida pero en su estado de salud actual no veía otra alternativa. Fue de nuevo al lugar de Rukia encontrándolo vacío, sin dudar se dirigió al baño de mujeres mirando por debajo en el cuál se encontrase su amiga. Visualizándola en el último cubículo sacando lo poco que había ingerido.

Rukia quien se encontraba hincada frente al inodoro, sentía que había devuelto hasta las viseras. Maldiciendo a quién se le viniera en mente se puso en pie y bajó la palanca. Sin voltear a ver como sus desperdicios fisiológicos se iban por el retrete, quitó el seguro y salió del espacio pequeño. Al encaminarse al lavabo para enjuagarse la boca se topó con su joven amiga quien la miraba con preocupación.

-Y dices que no es necesario, anda apúrate que Ichigo te espera en su oficina.

-Sabes para qué.

-No tengo la menor idea.

ºo0ºo0º I&R º0oº0oº

El día se asemejaba pesado, firmar documentos sumando las conferencias para llegar a los acuerdos convenientes para su empresa. Finalizando la segunda del día decidió salir a tomar aire teniendo en cuenta los próximos minutos libres de su día. Aprovechó a visitar el comedor común encontrándose en la mesa del medio con su asistente. Rukia parecía cada vez mas descolorida, hecho que lo inquietó. Sin dejar de escudriñarla notó qué está estaba con baja de peso sumándole su color pálido. Se reprendió al no haber notado el estado de su asistente en días anteriores. Pero aún le costaba trabajo definir el cómo acercarse, y dentro de la decidía ya habían pasado varias semanas.

Al regreso a la oficina se encontró con Kiyone saliendo, indicándole parte del trabajo terminado. De nuevo la notó inquieta y no dudo esta vez ser el primero en cuestionar.

-¿Cómo esta Rukia?

-Peor, es muy terca. Le insisto qué vaya al médico pero se opone.

-Ya veo, cuando regrese mándala a mi oficina.

-Lo haré.

ºo0ºo0º I&R º0oº0oº

Abrió la puerta silenciosamente encontrándose con la figura de Ichigo sentada tras el escritorio, al cerrar del mismo modo para no hacer ruido se encontró con su mirada. Acercándose sus nervios aparecieron, llevaban más de dos meses sin verse, situándose frente a él esperó el motivo de su llamada.

-Buenas tardes Ichigo.

-Igualmente, Rukia. ¿Qué pasa contigo?- preguntó directamente sin querer indagar en rodeos.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres- asustándose ante su pregunta, quizá cometió un error en su desempeño.

-Te ves mal, estás pálida y baja de peso.

-Ah eso, seguro Kiyone fue…

-No fue ella- irrumpiéndola- Todos nos damos cuenta qué algo no anda bien, Rukia ¿Qué te pasa?

-Algo no me sentó bien. Hacen una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

-Nada de eso, ¡Mírate!, eres piel y huesos. Aseguro que no has comido hoy.

-Sí lo hice.

-Pero lo devolviste, no trates de engañarme.

-No lo hago.

-Ve al médico, no está bien que estés así, ¿Qué tal si estás…?- no se atrevió a terminar su pregunta.

-¿Sí estoy qué?

-Embarazada- dijo con un nudo en la garganta, con anterioridad había descartado esa posibilidad, pero al recordar su arrebato pasional tras aquella noche esa duda lo asaltaba, sobre todo ahora al verla así.

-¡Eso es imposible!- afirmó segura.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de ello?

-Claro que estoy segura. Jamás cometería un error con una cosa así ¡Jamás!- en ese momento se encontraba paralizada ante la idea. Embarazada. No podía ser, simplemente no podía.

Ante su respuesta Ichigo la tomó del hombro y la sentó sobre el sofá, fue por un vaso de agua que había sobre la mesa auxiliar. Al dárselo sus dedos rozaron los de ella ocasionándole una descarga eléctrica. Las semanas apartado no habían apaciguado su deseo por ella, sí no lo contrario, lo habían intensificado.

-Entonces ¿Qué ocurre?- insistió- En los años que llevas aquí jamás te habías enfermado así.

-Ya te dije, no me ha sentado bien algo que comí, eso es todo. Además siempre hay una primera vez.

-¿Llevas mal una semana?

-Sólo unos días, seguro se me pasa pronto.

-Tómate el día libre mañana.

-No hace falta. Es un simple malestar, y sí es por esto que me citaste me retiro.

-Cena conmigo- soltó de repente Ichigo. Ella volteó a verlo con asombro.

-¿Eh?

-Sé que apenas has comido en todo el día y debes de tener hambre, será algo sencillo ¿Vale?

El estómago de Rukia rugió en respuesta, agachó la cabeza con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Al parecer no puedes negarte.

-De acuerdo- rindiéndose a la idea de contradecirle.

-Bien entonces vamos.

Al salir de la oficina Rukia fue por sus pertenecías, dejando todo en orden siguió a Ichigo que se encontraba esperando en el ascensor. Durante el transcurso al estacionamiento no entabló conversación alguna. Subiendo al coche colocó su bolsa a los pies y se acomodó el cinturón de seguridad. Sin preguntar el rumbo que tomarían prefirió entretenerse con el paisaje de la ciudad a través de la ventana del vehículo. Poniendo más atención al camino se dio cuenta qué entraban al estacionamiento de la zona hotelera en la bahía de Tokio.

-Caminemos por la playa antes de cenar.

Era una tarde espléndida; los últimos rayos del sol teñían el cielo de anaranjado y rojo, reflejándose en el agua. Rukia observó que los cabellos de Ichigo combinaban perfectamente con el ambiente. Algunos pájaros rondaban por las cercanías emitiendo estridentes sonidos antes de abalanzarse sobre algunos restos de comida, pocas personas cómo ellos deambulaban en la orilla, poco a poco Rukia empezó a relajarse y sentirse mejor. El aire fresco y el relajante paseo parecieron sentarle bien. Dejando atrás el suelo arenoso se pusieron los zapatos. De nuevo se encaminaron por la acera y cruzaron la calle hacia el lado de los restaurantes. Su apetito había aumentado con creces.

-¿Qué te parece un italiano?

-Me parece bien, así podemos sentarnos en la terraza.

-Perfecto.

Cuando entraron un camarero se acercó a ellos, el lugar estaba concurrido pero con ¨suerte¨ lograron conseguir mesa para dos de inmediato.

-¿Vino tinto o blanco?- preguntó Ichigo al leer la carta.

-Ninguno de los dos, prefiero agua.

-Buena idea, tomáremos dos de estos- dijo señalando el agua embotellada en la lista de bebidas.

-¿Vienes a menudo?- se atrevió a preguntar Rukia para romper el breve silencio.

-Hace tiempo que no vengo, pero la comida es buena.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué te apetece?,- echando una mirada al menú- El pescado tiene buena pinta, además sería perfecto para ti, sí todavía tienes el estómago débil.

-Sí, me parece bien, tomaré pescado al vapor y una ensalada.

El camarero reapareció para tomar sus órdenes.

El tiempo paso entre trivialidades, al finalizar Ichigo pagó la cuenta y dejó la propina. Llegando al auto se dispuso a llevar a Rukia a su departamento. Mirándola se dio cuenta que la cena le había caído de maravilla, no tenía indicio de devolverla. Ya en el camino entabló una breve comunicación, sólo lo permitido por ella. Cuando divisó el edificio se aparcó en un espacio disponible, no quería entrar al estacionamiento del mismo. Sería causarle algún inconveniente a Rukia y quizá lo tomaría como pasarse de listo por tener la escusa para poder entrar a su departamento. Simplemente no estaba dispuesto a causar eso.

* * *

**N/A:** Me costó un poco hacer este capítulo pero quede satisfecha con el resultado. En lo personal me gusto mucho el gesto de Ichigo ¿A poco no? Capitulo realizado bajo la influencia de Calibre 50…

Sin más que decir agradezco mucho sus valiosos comentarios.

_El timbre del teléfono la distrajo por un instante, decidió contestar rogando que no fuera quien ella estaba pensando. Maldijo su suerte._

_-¿Rukia?_

_-Si_

_-¿Estás bien?_

_-Sí._

_-Maldita sea es lo único que sabes decir._

_-¡Y qué quieres que diga!_

_- Lo siento no quise alterarte, es solo que… me quede preocupado, Kiyone me informo que te retiraste._

_Escucho el tocar su puerta._

_-Ábreme por favor._

_-¡Oh dios! Dime que no estás aquí._

_-Por favor Rukia abre._

Hasta el próximo capítulo :)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bleach**_ propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

_**Capítulo Octavo:**_

Ichigo miró por la ventana de su departamento viendo cómo el mundo se movía a toda velocidad. Por mucho que lo intentara no podía quitarse a Rukia de la cabeza. Ya había pasado tres días desde la cena y no había visto mejoría en ella. Se apartó de la ventana y abrió el móvil, con una sola tecla bastaba para marcar al número deseado. Además estaba el préstamo que había solicitado, era algo que no podía ignorar. ¿Para qué necesitaba tal cantidad?, debido a eso indagó en sus cuentas bancarias, para saciar su curiosidad. Descubriendo que largas sumas monetarias salían de su cuenta absorbiéndole regularmente todo el salario. Estaba claro que tenía dificultades financieras. ¿Porque? Algo o alguien le sacaba cada moneda que ganaba.

La única cuenta de ahorro que mantenía hasta hace poco había quedado vacía, era un misterio, uno que tenía que descubrir, a pesar que su sentido común le decía qué lo mejor era que olvidara el tema, así como también la noche que pasaron juntos. Como lo había demostrado ella. Pero necesitaba investigar a profundidad, averiguar qué era o quién era la presión financiera de Rukia. Todo absolutamente todo tenía que averiguarlo sin importar nada.

ºo0ºo0 I&R 0oº0oº

La semana había resultado interminable, sus malestares cada vez empeoraban impidiéndole visitar a Ukitake sintiéndose culpable. Para empeorar el asunto no sólo se la pasaba vomitando en el trabajo por las mañanas, sino qué Kiyone la había visto ocasionalmente preocupándola excesivamente. De mala gana aceptó la propuesta de ella y retirarse temprano. Había recogido sus cosas y marchado mientras Ichigo se encontraba ocupado en una junta, alegrándose por ello. Pues lo único que le faltaba era que él también se preocupara, cómo se lo había mostrado hace unos días. Al rebuscar en su bolso el dinero para pagar el taxi se encontró con el artículo de primera necesidad que siempre llevaba. La pregunta de Ichigo de hace unos días le sacudió la cabeza ¡Era imposible! Pero ya no podía estar en completa seguridad.

Se bajó antes de lo previsto y pasar al sitio ignorado durante semanas, estando ahí una dependienta le atendió, con dificultad pidió y pagó su artículo. Al entrar a su departamento tiró su bolsa al sofá y con nerviosismo sacó el paquete del empaque, dentro de su baño leyó las instrucciones. Eran simples. Siguiendo los pasos al pie de la letra finalizo la prueba. Dando vueltas en el pequeño espacio cual león enjaulado trató de respirar y calmarse, rogando por que fuera negativo.

_ ¡No!, no, no y no_

No podía salir con una cosa así, la vida no podía ser tan injusta con ella. ¿Qué cara daría? ¿Qué le diría su hermano? La sola mención le causó escalofríos. No lo podía permitir, sobre todo en su actual situación financiera. Ni en sus peores pesadillas se había imaginado en una situación como esa. El timbre del teléfono la distrajo por un instante, decidió contestar rogando que no fuera quién ella estaba pensando.

Maldijo su suerte.

-¿Rukia?

-Sí.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-Maldita sea es lo único que sabes decir.

-¡Y qué quieres que diga!

- Lo siento no quise alterarte, es sólo que… me quedé preocupado, Kiyone me informó que te retiraste.

Escuchó el tocar su puerta.

-Ábreme por favor.

-¡Oh dios! Dime qué no estás aquí.

-Por favor Rukia abre.

Con inquietud en el estómago abrió, sus piernas le temblaron al verlo traspasar la sala, el corazón se le aceleró. Tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que se formó en su garganta. No estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto al dejarlo pasar pero ya estaba hecho. Tenía qué dar la cara al igual que en ocasiones anteriores en el medio de encrucijadas de su vida.

-Cuando Kiyone me informó que te retirabas por tu malestar, pensé que querrías que te trajera a casa, sé lo informé a ella para que te buscara, pero ya te habías marchado.

-Tenía que pasar por algo- sin mirarle a la cara.

- ¿Y se puede saber ese algo?- se acercó a ella- ¡Dime!- al tomarla por los hombros.

-No.

-¡No!- vociferó sin soltarla.

-No lo sé- al borde de la angustia. Se liberó de sus manos- Esta en el baño sobre el armario- terminó por decir con una vocecilla.

Apenas y dijo la frase Ichigo se encontraba camino al baño con la intriga al borde del colapso, temiendo lo evidente. Al detener sus pasos frente a la puerta respiró hondo y sé aventuró abrirla, reunió toda su valentía para entrar al pequeño espacio y buscar con la mirada el artículo de su intriga. Al mirarlo junto a las instrucciones el alma se le fue a sus pies. Con duda lo tomó entre su mano y miró el resultado.

Rukia escuchó un gruñido apagado y recorrió el estrecho pasillo en tiempo record, el silencio se hizo siendo interrumpido por el ruido de las cañerías y el agua recorriendo el lavabo. Una sola mirada bastó para hundirse, hundir su mundo completamente. Desorientada se recargó a la pared.

-Dime qué no es cierto, por favor ¡dime qué no es cierto!- dejándose caer al suelo hundiéndose.

-Estás embarazada.

Otra sensación invadió el cuerpo de Rukia colocándose en pie con dificultad y mirada borrosa por las lágrimas retenidas, apartó a Ichigo de su camino y se hincó frente al escusado. Exhausta por las arcadas del momento bajó la palanca. Sin importarle las manos de Ichigo qué sé encontraban en su espalda frotándole suavemente para apaciguar su malestar. Tomando la mano que le ofreció se levantó del frío suelo y abrió la llave del lavabo dispuesta a enjugarse la boca, con una toallita húmeda se limpio la cara. Ichigo le pasó una toalla para qué sé secara. Se quedó parado como estatua detrás de ella.

-Vamos.

-¿A dónde?- terminando de asearse correctamente.

-Al médico.

ºo0ºo0 I&R 0oº0oº

-Está en las primeras semanas de embarazo, sin duda- dijo el médico de edad joven y lentes. Llamado Ishida Uryuu.

- Maldita sea- dejó de pasear por la sala para hundirse en una silla frente a Ishida.

-Sí no me equivoco, es la chica con la qué pasaste la velada de la empresa y supongo que traspasó de esa noche- se acomodó sus lentes- Orihime me contó qué la llevaste a la comida de tu familia.

-Sí así es- sin dejar de hundirse en la silla.

-Maldita sea Ichigo. ¿Qué no sabes cuidarte?

-Por supuesto qué lo sé.

-Los resultados se oponen.

-Ni lo menciones. Fue un arrebato en la oficina.

-¡En la oficina!- tratando de no alzar la voz- De verdad qué eres un completo idiota.

-Ni qué lo digas.

-Y ahora ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Aún no lo sé con exactitud.

-Por lo visto no eres el único que lo tomó por lo mal, me refiero que aún no lo diluyen. Se nota qué a ella no le cayó en gracia.

-¿Estará bien?

-En cuanto empiece a comer bien y descanse. Te daré una lista de los suplementos que necesita de ahora en adelante para ayudar a fortalecerla, no sé ha cuidado y para evitar cualquier cosa es mejor empezar de ya. Por lo menos si quieren tener un bebe sano.

_Un bebe sano. _

La cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas ¡Iba a ser padre!

-No te preocupes Ishida, me encargare qué todo esté bien.

-Espero que así sea, porque tú padre no te lo perdonaría.

-A ese viejo ni lo menciones.

ºo0ºo0 I&R 0oº0oº

Rukia permaneció un rato sobre la camilla de la sala de examen. Las palabras mencionadas por el médico retumbaban en sus oídos. _Sin duda, tienes ocho semanas de embarazo aproximadamente_. Se llevó una mano al vientre llena de incredulidad. Ni en sus peores tragedias sé había imaginado qué algo así pudiera pasarle. Se encargaba de mantener siempre una distancia para no dejar acercarse a alguien demasiado. La única vez en su vida que lo había hecho resultó que Kaien Shiba era casado. El destino se la había jugado. Se estremeció rotundamente, no podía criar a un niño. Levantó las rodillas adoptando una posición fetal ¿Qué iba a hacer? El peso de la responsabilidad sé le venía encima paralizándola. Era demasiado para ella, no podía permitirse sentir algo por aquella nueva entidad qué sé formaba en sus entrañas. Lentamente se estiró y quitó de encima la sabana ofrecida para mayor ¨privacidad, ¨ termino incongruente dada las circunstancias del examen.

La puerta de la sala se abrió.

-¿Estás bien?- una vez mas Ichigo le preguntaba de aquélla manera. Se había vuelto frecuente en los últimos días.

-No puedo estar peor- con amargura en los labios.

-Tenemos que hablar de tu condición y cuidados.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso contigo?

-Todo.

_ ¿Cómo se atrevía la enana a discutir sobre sus cuidados?_

-Ishida dice qué necesitas suplementos y más descanso para recuperarte. – tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

Ishida manteniéndose expectante detrás del escritorio, apuntó un par de cosas sobre una de las recetas. La tensión era notaria hasta para cortarla con un cuchillo de mantequilla. Sin dejar de hacer sus observaciones y anotaciones terminó por arrancar la receta y extendérsela a Ichigo quien la tomó con sus dedos fríos. Rukia sentada al frente no decía nada, en su mente no asimilaba lo confirmado por el médico. Salió del trance al sentirse guiada hacía la salida por Ichigo viéndolo suspirar pesadamente y doblar las recetas dadas con anterioridad.

-Rukia al igual que tú no sé qué decir exactamente respecto a esto. Pero lo qué dejo en claro es qué no vas a estar sola ¿Me entiendes?

Ella lo miró, y la determinación en la mirada de Ichigo hizo que las palabras qué iba a pronunciar se disiparan en la oscuridad; en realidad no sabía qué decir, al menos no en ese momento.

-Entiendo.

-Bien- sin más palabras, giró la llave para abrir su coche y ponerlo en marcha.

Rukia no prestó atención al camino de vuelta a su departamento, sino hasta que la vista empezaba a ser totalmente ajena a la de su cuadra.

-Este no es el camino.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces… ¿A dónde vamos?

-A mi casa.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me oíste- giró el volante y entró a la desviación de la izquierda.

-¿Por qué?- no pudiendo adivinar el motivo de la acción de Ichigo.

-Necesitamos hablar- detuvo el coche en el frente de la reja y desabrochó el cinturón de Rukia. Un instante después un hombre mayor de alta estatura y cabello plateado les abría.

-Tanaka, la señorita Rukia cenará conmigo, prepare una cena para los dos en el jardín junto a la piscina por favor- ante las indicaciones el mayordomo se retiró educadamente.

Al aparcarse salió del vehículo dándose prisa para abrirle la puerta a Rukia, siendo la reacción de ella una negativa, alegando no estar desvalida. La mente de ella se debatía en la situación. ¿Cómo reaccionaría su hermano? Las cuentas del hospital de Jushiro sé habían elevado hasta el cielo. ¿Cómo iba a mantenerle? Y sobre todo que dirían de ella en la empresa. Ahora era fácil de ocultar pero pasando el tiempo seria un hecho qué no podría ocultar; necesitaba pensar con claridad.

-¿Vuelvo esta noche?

-Si así lo deseas, no me opondré.

-De acuerdo.

Siguieron en silencio hasta entrar a la casa, se impresionó por la decoración. Las paredes decoradas típicamente en blanco relucían altamente por los coloridos muebles de madera perfectamente barnizados. Cuadros de distintas figuras armonizaban dándole el toque mágico a la morada. Le siguió el paso hasta traspasar la residencia y dar con el jardín junto a la piscina discretamente iluminada despidiendo destellos turquesa, a su derecha farolillos aclaraban bloques de piedra alrededor. Helechos formaban parte del paisaje del jardín salpicado de colores por las flores estratégicamente colocadas. Tanaka ya les esperaba con los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

* * *

**N/A:** La escena que más me gusto fue cuando se enteraron de la noticia XD

Se avecinan momentos difíciles para ambos, digamos que aun no están al cien de la aceptación y le añado un toquecito de sazón a mi estilo con cierta personita, que ya se imaginaran. No me odien por las decisiones de Rukia para el siguiente capítulo y le daré celos a Ichigo con uno de mis personajes favoritos haciéndolo quedar como un verdadero estúpido *-*

Gracias por sus comentarios motivadores.

_-Hola buenos días- saludo cortes pero animada._

_-Hola- le respondió el saludo de igual manera._

_-Veo que has amanecido mejor el día de hoy, hasta te aventuraste a salir al balcón- acercándose a él._

_-Si hoy amanecí de mejor estado y animo- volteo a verle -¿Cómo has seguido?, veo que has mejorado un poco, aunque no estás del todo recuperada Rukia._

_-Pero que dices Jushiro si me siento de maravilla, sobre todo al verte. _

_-A mi no me parece- escudriñándola con la mirada._

_-No es grave, de verdad no hay de qué preocuparse._

_-¿Ya sabes la causa?, recuerda como inicie yo y veme ahora._

_-Descuida, lo mío solo es temporal, después de unos meses todo pasara._

Hasta el próximo capítulo :)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bleach**_ propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

_**Capítulo Noveno:**_

El tintineante timbre del despertador terminó por turbarle el breve sueño logrado luego de su plática con Ichigo la noche anterior. Con pesadez sé deshizo de la sabana dispuesta a callar el estridente sonido. Meticulosamente se adentró al pequeño espacio que conformaba su baño para asearse rutinariamente. Dispuesta a irse a su respectivo trabajo el sonido del teléfono detuvo su andar hacia la puerta, regresándose para contestar apropiadamente, llevándose gran sorpresa por el interlocutor al otro lado de la línea.

-Rukia- con voz serena y masculina.

-Hermano- respondiéndole calmadamente dentro de su sorpresa- ¿Pasó algo?

-No exactamente ¿Ya resolviste?- cuestionándola de manera directa.

-Así es- recordando el trato hecho con su hermano.-

_Adentrándose miró a su alrededor el espacio conformado de cuatro paredes y demás muebles. Tras el fino escritorio de madera y cristal Byakuya Kuchiki permanecía con gesto sereno inmutado impávidamente ante la aparición de su hermana. Ella le miró detenidamente notando su cabello más corto; pues siempre lo mantenía largo y bien cuidado. Como el de un samurái en la Edo antigua. Poseedor de un carácter inmutable y recto, su rostro libre de emociones. Dueño de orbes grises y pestañas tupidas en negro intenso. A simple vista un hombre apuesto, seco y elegante pero con buen corazón a quienes dejaba conocerle verdaderamente._

_-Buenos días hermano- saludó cortésmente._

_-Igualmente- de la misma manera- Toma asiento- indicándole con el índice la silla a su frente- ¿A qué debo tu visita?- con cierto interés._

_Dudó por unos instantes no sabiendo cómo empezar- Verás los gastos de Jushiro se han elevado repentinamente- resopló- Me avisaron hoy a primera hora._

_-Entiendo- pausando un segundo- ¿Cuánto es?- directo al grano._

_-¿Eh?- dudosa- Sólo es una parte, no quiero molestarte pero me tomó desprevenida._

_-No es molestia._

_-Es mi problema, sin embargo no podré con ello- pausó unos segundos- Se supone qué yo soy la responsable de él, y el qué no pueda ante una circunstancia cómo esta es imperdonable para mí._

_-Comprendo._

_-Gracias… de verdad te lo agradezco mucho hermano._

_-No tienes porque._

_-Sé qué te has querido hacer cargo de esto, pero no lo siento correcto._

_-Descuida- se giró en su silla a la derecha y sacó una chequera de uno de sus cajones disponibles, en la cual anotó una cuantiosa cantidad monetaria- Con esto bastara- Rukia tomó el cheque y los ojos se le abrieron desmesuradamente._

_-Es más de lo que necesito- se apresuró a decirle._

_-Tómalo- guardó de nuevo la chequera._

_-Está bien… gracias otra vez._

_-Es mi deber Rukia- la escudriñó- Lo prometí a Hisana- mirándola a los ojos directamente- Y de verdad quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda, sin importar mi promesa._

_-Lo sé- reteniéndole la mirada, perdiéndose en la inmensidad sincera del mar grisáceo de los orbes de Byakuya._

_Sin más que decir al respecto, continuaron charlando de banalidades, después de minutos Byakuya argumento hacerse cargo de todo y dejar a Rukia su salario libre, pero ella se negó rotundamente, contradiciéndole qué ese era su deber, solo le correspondía a ella llevar la responsabilidad de los gastos de Ukitake. Sin querer adentrarse respecto a la decisión tomada por Rukia, Byakuya de nuevo le expuso la propuesta de vivir con él otra vez, pues no le agradaba que estuviera sola. A ella la idea de volver a la residencia Kuchiki no le pasaba, pero si los gastos de Jushiro iban cada vez más cerca del cielo, no tendría cómo seguir pagando su pequeño departamento. __Tan solo será por un tiempo__. Le aseguro él sabiendo qué su amigo no duraría mucho presente en el mundo. Rukia entonces con esa duda decidió pensarla por esa vez._

-¿Y qué hay de lo otro?- preguntó calmado, regresándola a la realidad.

-Aún no me decido, necesito pensarlo con más detenimiento.

-Está bien, cuídate.

-Igualmente- colgó el auricular y reavivó su andar a la puerta.

Ahora que lo pensaba no se había reparado en analizar la propuesta de su hermano, tenía razón su salario ya no le alcanzaría para mantenerse a flote, con dificultad saldría a la superficie para comer, ni hablar para pagar las demás cuentas. Lo qué le preocupaba ahora era la situación en la que estaba viviendo, cómo le haría saber a su hermano que estaba embarazada y de su jefe para colmo. Había sido una completa estúpida. Necesitaba hablar con él. ¿Cómo le diría a su hermano tal acontecimiento? Aseguraba que Byakuya colapsaría de la impresión.

ºo0ºo0 I&R 0oº0oº

Llevaba horas dando vueltas dentro de la oficina, a ese paso terminaría por crear una zanja, amenazando con enterrar profundo a quién se cayese dentro de ella. Por más qué lo meditara la respuesta de Rukia no lograba calmarlo. ¿Y a quién lo haría? En toda la noche no soltó ni pio. Se había comportado como un completo estúpido sin poder llegar a nada. Tan sólo proponiéndole su apoyo incondicional y ayudarla en lo qué fuera posible. ¿Por qué entonces estaba inconforme? Quizá se debiera a la reciente actitud de su compañera, se había presentado al trabajo como de costumbre, como si nada estuviera pasando. Hecho que le ocasionaba que le hirvieran hasta las viseras. No era un escandaloso como su padre _¡Joder!_ Así no era su carácter, pero no podía con ello. La exasperación lo estaba carcomiendo vivo a cada segundo.

Escuchó el llamado a su puerta, siendo el guardia en turno.

-Disculpe Señor Kurosaki.

-Descuida ya me retiro- cogió su saco y salió del recinto.

Recorrió el pasillo a paso veloz, una vez dentro del ascensor apachurro el botón al estacionamiento, ya era tarde; rebasaba de las doce. Comunicó a su empleado doméstico su no llegada a casa por esa noche, se encaminó a su coche y apresuradamente se adentró en él y arrancó, dejando sólo el eco del chirrido de las llantas al fondo. Bajo la suela de su zapato el acelerador se hundió firme. Al llegar a su hogar tiró las llaves al sofá y se aventuró a desvestirse y cambiarse a ropas cómodas y adecuadas. Se dejó caer como tabla al colchón de su cama, tras enterrar la cabeza en la almohada respirando el aroma del suavizante de telas se giró en un movimiento quedando viendo al techo.

-¿Le propongo vivir conmigo? ¡Pero qué estupidez!- Tras esas palabras prefirió quedarse dormido.

ºo0ºo0 I&R 0oº0oº

Seis de la mañana y Rukia se encontraba esperando la llegada del autobús qué la acercaría al hospital de Jushiro, mientras rebuscaba en su bolso el dinero para el pago, su móvil vibró alegremente alertando la llegada de un mensaje de texto. Una vez sentada dentro del vehículo procedió a atender dicho mensaje no resistiendo el asomo de una sutil sonrisa. Al divisar la cuadra del estacionamiento de la clínica se apuró a pedir su parada con anticipación, sin aparente prisa se bajó del autobús y caminó al edificio grande y blanco. Saludo al guardia en turno y se adentró hasta la recepción en donde ya era muy conocida, dejo su identificación a cambio de un pase para visitas y se dirigió a las escaleras, pues no tomaba el ascensor puesto que sólo iba al tercer piso, de nuevo saludo a las enfermeras que la recibían amablemente indicándole dónde se encontraba el motivo de su visita.

-Hola buenos días- saludo cortés pero animada.

-Hola- le respondió el saludo de igual manera.

-Veo que has amanecido mejor el día de hoy, hasta te aventuraste a salir al balcón- acercándose a él.

-Si hoy amanecí de mejor estado y animo- volteo a verle -¿Cómo has seguido?, veo que has mejorado un poco, aunque no estás del todo recuperada Rukia.

-Pero que dices Jushiro si me siento de maravilla, sobre todo al verte.

-A mi no me parece- escudriñándola con la mirada.

-No es grave, de verdad no hay de qué preocuparse.

-¿Ya sabes la causa?, recuerda como inicie yo y veme ahora.

-Descuida, lo mío sólo es temporal, después de unos meses todo pasará.

-¿Meses?, pero qué quieres decir con eso.

Suspiró cansinamente- Hay algo que dedo contarte- caminó hasta su lado- ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de la empresa qué te conté?- se giró a mirar el horizonte.

-Si la recuerdo, te esmeraste mucho para hacerla impresionante y lo lograste, por eso ganaste tus vacaciones extras ¿No?- mirando a la misma dirección de Rukia.

-Mentí un poco respecto a eso, pero no es el punto qué debo decirte- sin dejar de mirar las lejanías.

-Te escucho, sabes de sobra qué siempre te apoyare en todo lo que pueda.

Sonrió melancólicamente- Esa noche no sé qué rayos me ocurrió, me dejé llevar estúpidamente.

-Ah ya entiendo- sonriendo sutilmente- Esa estupidez es alguien ¿Verdad?

-Estoy embarazada- soltó de golpe la frase. Ukitake hasta ese momento sereno no suprimió su sorpresa, ahora entendía a Rukia perfectamente.

-¿Lo sabe Byakuya?- aproximándose a ella.

-Aún no, sinceramente no me atrevo a decírselo- mirándolo con sus cristalinos ojos.

-Tendrás que hacerlo, es algo qué no podrás ocultar- sosteniendo la mirada- Ciertamente me sorprendiste, bueno como decirlo- balbuceo momentáneamente- Pensé que no tenias a alguien en ese aspecto.

-No te equivocas, esto…sólo fue un arrebate del momento, tan sólo de un momento efímero- recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo- No sé cómo manejarlo de sólo pensarlo me paralizó, no sé qué hacer exactamente.

-Descuida sé qué saldrás adelante, eres una mujer fuerte y valiosa. No me gusta indagar pero ¿El padre lo sabe?- acariciándole suavemente los cabellos azabaches.

-Fue el primero en enterarse, fue una sorpresa para los dos ya qué ninguno lo esperaba- dejándose acariciar por Ukitake.

-Todo saldrá bien- abrazándola cariñosamente, reconfortándola al transmitirle todo su apoyo y cariño sincero a ella.

-Gracias- dejándose querer hundiéndose en el pecho de su amigo del alma.

ºo0ºo0 I&R 0oº0oº

Sé preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Quién era ella?, ¿Por qué Ichigo la trataba de esa manera? Cómo si le importara más de la cuenta. De sólo pensarlo un escozor le recorría las venas, decidió entonces averiguar todo sobre ella, pues no le daba buena espina. Ella no es buena para él. Se recalcó una y otra vez mentalmente, se distrajo un poco con la llegada de un nuevo mensaje a través de su correo electrónico, alegrándose al momento puesto qué se trataba de su mejor amiga. Ella se había ido a Europa a participar en un campeonato de Tae Kuan Dow, sabía de sobre manera qué resultaría airosa pues Tatsuki Arisawa era la mejor de todo Japón. Sé concentró en teclear anímicamente la respuesta a su amiga, tras terminar cerró la portátil con delicadeza y se paró de su cama para caminar a su ventana y poder divisar mejor el paisaje nocturno de esa fría noche. Con determinación en su mirada se prometió no dejarse vencer. Sin duda alguna conseguiría su objetivo.

Tomó su móvil y marcó una sola tecla, tras escuchar el sonido tres veces recibió respuesta positiva.

-Buenas noches Orihime- con sorpresa por la reciente llamada.

-Igualmente Ishida-kun- dudó por un momento- ¿Puedo contar contigo?

-¿Eh? Sabes que sí. ¿Pero de qué sé trata?

-Sobre Kurosaki-kun.

-Ah ya veo, ¿Te has enterado?

-¿Respecto a qué debo enterarme?

-Pues no soy el indicado, mejor dime exactamente en qué quieres que te ayude- dándole por la tangente para no andar de lengua larga.

-¿Sabes quién es la chica de la otra vez?, recuerdas qué te conté que la llevo a su casa. De seguro y la conoces.

-Si así es, ella es su asistente personal. ¿Pero para qué quieres saber sobre ella?- queriendo investigar y avisar a su amigo, no le daba buena espina que Orihime le diera de repente por saber del tema.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto- Esto será realmente difícil- lanzó un bufido- Bueno gracias por el dato, pasa buenas noches Ishida-kun.

-Igualmente- con un mar de dudas. No sabiendo si hizo bien al soltar el dato de la susodicha. Mientras dejaba en el librero su enciclopedia médica pensó seriamente advertirle a Ichigo sobre las futuras medidas de Orihime.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Blehg! Creo qué no me quedo muy bien este capítulo pero me agrado mucho la escena entre Rukia y Ukitake, son tan lindos ¿Verdad? :D

_-La verdad tengo algo que comunicarte hermano- suspiró- De verdad no quise decepcionarte de esta manera, fue algo que simplemente paso y no previne las consecuencias._

_-Dime Rukia- contesto él con un creciente de ansiedad al no saber exactamente qué ocurría con su hermana._

_Con temblor en los labios- Estoy embarazada- termino por decir envuelta en nervios._

_Byakuya que hasta ese momento se encontraba apacible no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos en asombro, disimulándolo enseguida para no perder la compostura delante de Rukia. A decir verdad no se esperaba una revelación como esa, pues no mantenía una relación del tipo amorosa con alguien o de alguna índole que la llevara a tal consecuencia. Sin embargo ¿Cómo fue que ocurrió?_

_-Fue algo momentáneo- dijo Rukia adivinando la cuestión de su hermano._

_Cerró los ojos frustrado tratando de digerir lo dicho, con los brazos entrecruzados en su tórax, mantuvo su pose altiva elegante y segura característica de él._

Hasta el próximo capítulo :)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bleach**_ propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

_**Capítulo Decimo:**_

El ambiente se tornaba lento, mientras caminaba a través de los pasillos pensando los últimos acontecimientos de su vida, no prestaba atención al camino que recorría. Llevó su mano al cuello encontrándose con el frío dije de plata de su cadena; una mariposa finamente labrada por diestras manos artesanales, adornada por dos piedras negras centellantes para forjar los ojos del singular insecto. Era un bello obsequio de parte del señor Isshin, pues recordó el momento cuando descubrió el pequeño y elegante presente en la superficie de su sofá, luego de qué Ichigo lo dejara tras su singular partida de aquél día. Desde entonces sé lo ponía cada día para salir, ya sea a su trabajo o para visitar a su amigo-hermano Jushiro en el hospital.

Tan distraída se encontraba que no se percato cómo una segunda figura alta e imponente se aproximaba hacía ella; se encontraba igual de ausente de la realidad. Haciendo que sus cuerpos chocasen retrocediendo un paso por el impacto provocado. Aún absortos en su mundo recompusieron su figura y cayeron en total sorpresa al encontrar sus miradas. El silencio se formó entre ellos no sabiendo cómo romperlo.

-Disculpa- dijo Rukia siendo lo primero y correcto que se le vino a la mente.

-Descuida, no es nada- terminó por decir Ichigo, quién se encontraba debatiendo si aprovechar la ocasión para hablar con ella. Miró que comenzaba a avanzar- ¿Podemos hablar?- cuestionó viendo como se daba la vuelta confusa por su reciente petición.

-Está bien- le respondió armándose de valor en ese momento, no sabía cómo reaccionar a él. Sobre todo por sus recientes evasivas.

-Vamos- señaló al frente, dónde la puerta al corredor privado daba al comedor ejecutivo. Pues siendo temprano no habría nadie deambulando por el pasillo, dándoles así un poco más de privacidad para charlar.

Rukia le siguió, no frecuentaba el comedor ejecutivo, sus escasos recursos financieros no le daban abasto para ello, sólo se conformaba a veces a degustar los sencillos platillos del comedor común, pues a veces ni para eso le alcanzaba. Al mirarlo detenerse en el medio del angosto pasillo, sintió su corazón caerse a su estómago y este le daba una sensación desconocida. Situándose al costado de Ichigo se encogió de hombros y se recargó a la pared próxima, esperando las primeras palabras de su jefe respecto al asunto que quisiera tratar con ella. Por su parte Ichigo sintió el estrecho pasillo más largo de lo normal, le pareció que pasaban horas en llegar al medio, no tenía idea de cómo empezar a preguntarle, no quería incomodarla y qué saliera molesta o le propinará tremenda bofetada por su osadía de atrevimiento. Se giró para verla recargarse a la pared esperando paciente porque emitiera las primeras palabras.

-Si lo qué quieres saber es si llevo al pie de la letra las indicaciones del médico, no te preocupes- suspiró- Aunque me cuesta trabajo, lo estoy haciendo de acuerdo a lo dictaminado.

-Gracias- no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que agradecerle, estaba igual, tratando de asimilar lo acontecido, pero no podía despejar de su mente el amargo recuerdo de Riruka, a quién se imaginó rechazando la idea de convertirse en madre. Para luego hacer lo que ninguna mujer debería de practicarse; un aborto. Tan sólo mencionarlo en su mente le causaba diversas aberraciones hacia su ex-esposa. Le daba las gracias a Rukia por aceptar su embarazo y cuidarse.

Rukia no comprendía el porqué de las gracias de Ichigo, claro aún la idea de ser madre no podía afrontarla. Pero desde qué lo supo algo en su interior se activó, no sabía cómo describirlo, pero esa sensación estaba ahí en su cuerpo. Si le dijeron que debía cuidarse y atragantarse de numerosas pastillas para recuperarse lo haría sin titubear el porqué. Después de todo fue la recomendación de un médico. Tan sólo debía de seguir las indicaciones como se debe. Le miró al rostro encontrándoselo relajado aún con su entrecejo fruncido. Era un hábito de él mantenerlo de aquella manera, como un toque a su personalidad arisca, vio que se recargaba de la misma manera, con la diferencia de tener sus manos dentro de los bolsillos.

-¿Recuerdas la discusión con Riruka en la oficina?- la sintió asentir- Ella- rió con ironía- Quizá no preste la atención requerida.

-No te culpes por una decisión de ella- le irrumpió claramente- Al fin y al cabo fue ella quien lo hizo ¿No?- puntualizó al percatarse de la leve pisca de culpa creciente en él.

Ichigo se sorprendió por su manera de expresarse, no sólo acertaba en sus palabras, si no en conocerlo a la perfección. Le reconfortaba con sus palabras, logrando una inmensa calma hacía su persona, prácticamente alentándolo. Le agradaba que fuera ella quien escuchara sus palabras y derribara las barreras de desconfianza construidas a lo largo de su vida.

-Tienes razón fue su decisión, pero- acotó- No preste la suficiente atención para evitarlo- suspiró cansinamente- A los pocos mese de casados Riruka quedó embarazada- Rukia se asombró ante la noticia- ¡Fui un idiota! ¿Sabes porque?- la miró clisadamente a lo que ella negó- ¡Apenas supe de ello!- gritó frustrado- La muy sin vergüenza me lo ocultó por todos estos años ¡¿Y sabes por qué?!- repitió la pregunta a Rukia quien negó nuevamente- Se practicó un aborto ¡Un aborto por dios!- se llevó la palma de la mano a la cara.

Rukia no sabía que decir, enterarse que Riruka se practicó un aborto era espantoso y ocultarlo por tanto tiempo fue completamente abrumador. Comprendió el temor de Ichigo tras esa traición ¿Quién confiaría de nuevo? Ahora se ponía en sus zapatos por un momento, sobre todo al descifrar el verdadero motivo. Quizá el temía que resultara igual que Riruka ante la negativa inicial de su embarazo ¡Pero por dios! No era igual que esa alimaña. Apreciaba la vida.

-¡Jamás haría algo así Ichigo!- cerró los ojos- Al principio me cayó como yunque la noticia ¡Pero no soy una desalmada! ¡Que idiota eres!- riendo lánguidamente.

Sorprendido por el insulto optó por sonreír, dándole la razón _era un completo idiota_- Te lo agradezco de verdad Rukia- a sincerándose ante ella.

-No tienes de qué- regalándole una gentil sonrisa. Entonces Ichigo se fijó qué era poseedora de una hermosa sonrisa. Mirándose entre sí se fueron transmitiendo sus emociones.

-Ven a mi casa- soltó de repente sin dejar de admirarla.

-¿Otra vez?- extrañada.

-No. A vivir conmigo Rukia- le confesó soltando esas extrañas palabras formadas en su ser tras ver la belleza de mujer que era.

Tragó saliva con dificultad- No…-contestó finalmente tras minutos de silencio abrumador.-No puedo Ichigo- completó la frase quedamente sin mirarle a los ojos sintiendo su corazón envuelto en un torbellino de emociones. En su mente una sola pregunta le recorría las neuronas ¿Qué pasaría con Ukitake?

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a su negativa se giró y caminó rápidamente hacía la oficina, al llegar a su lugar se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el asiento frente a su escritorio y llevarse las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo aún a su corazón desbocado antes las diversas sensaciones presentes. No dejaba de temblar tal cual gelatina.

Por su parte Ichigo sintió un leve acongojo en su corazón, no esperaba un sí como respuesta pronta, pero tenía la esperanza que lo pensaría y no le diera un no rotundo como respuesta definitiva. Sin dar más pauta a sus emociones decidió qué lo mejor por el momento era concentrarse en el trabajo y no pensar más en ello por lo que restaba en el día.

ºo0ºo0 I&R 0oº0oº

¿Vivir con él? No podía quitarse esa frase de la cabeza, desde que Ichigo la pronunciara era lo único que circulaba a través de sus neuronas. Estaba loco para soltarle así como si nada semejante palabras. Sin dejar de lleno en su mente la frase se encaminó hacia la cocina dispuesta a encontrar algo para comer, últimamente gracias a los suplementos subscritos, su apetito había aumentado positivamente. Recordó entonces echar un vistazo a las recetas para cerciorarse de la cita programada con Ishida. Sería él quien llevaría su control prenatal, dictaminado por Ichigo, según lo dicho por él mismo era un excelente médico especializado. En esa cita le daría los resultados a las pruebas realizadas días anteriores para saber la exactitud del avance de su embarazo.

Encontrando un par de apetitosas manzanas se fue a la sala pensando qué por otra parte estaba la respuesta a su hermano, meditando un poco la situación escuchó el llamado a su puerta. Echando un ojo al reloj se fijó que era un poco tarde, con precaución se asomó por el mirador pequeño de la puerta, encontrándose a la persona menos esperada. Tragó con dificultad el pedazo de manzana antes masticado sintiéndolo llegar claramente hasta su estómago. Abrió la puerta meticulosamente para dar la bienvenida a la figura masculina situada a su frente, al dejarlo pasar no se preocupó por cerrar la puerta.

-Buenas noches Rukia- dijo una voz tranquila y masculina.

-Buenas noches hermano- le contestó- ¿Quieres Té?- ofreció educadamente.

-Si- respondió simple, sentándose en el mullido sofá de su hermana.

Regresó con ambas tazas en la mano extendiéndole la correspondiente a su hermano, sentándose a un lado de él. Sintió sus nervios florecer, quizá el tiempo de revelar la verdad había llegado. El dilema que acudía a su cabeza era qué palabras debía de utilizar para darle la noticia. Dio un sorbo medio a su bebida, mirándole de reojo, él se encontraba sumamente clamado sin expresar absolutamente nada. Pero había aprendido a descifrar las señales de Byakuya a través de los años de convivencia de su corta infancia y adolescencia, para entender que esperaba una respuesta. Y ahora dadas las circunstancias sabía con exactitud cuál era la contestación.

Byakuya dejó la taza en la mesita de centro con su semblante sereno, esperando a que Rukia fuera la primera en romper el silencio. Sabia de sobre manera que esperaba una respuesta, pero quizá quisiera que volviera a plantearle la propuesta. En caso de ser así, estaba dispuesto a repetirla, no perdía nada, al contrario aseguraba que esta vez ganaría el convencimiento de ella. Y se fuera a vivir con él a su casa de una vez por todas. Así podría estar más el pendiente, puesto qué desde su visita sorpresa a su oficina la notó decaída y su intuición le decía que no era por la elevación de los gastos de Ukitake, algo más traía a su hermana tan deteriorada. Siendo el caso, decidió ser el primero en entablar silabas y tratar de indagar un poco respecto al estado de Rukia. Aunque, ya notaba una leve mejoría no quitaba el dedo del renglón para averiguar que traía su hermana.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó delicadamente observándola meticulosamente, atento a cualquier reacción.

Rukia no sabía que contestar, en su interior algo le decía que Byakuya se las mascaba, qué algo no andaba bien y responderle con otra pregunta para intentar ir por la tangente no resultaría en nada. Pues se daría cuenta de su forma por intentar evadir el tema. Decirle una mentira tampoco era una opción viable, no se la tragaría, además el mentir no iba con ella. Su sentido común dictaba que debía de sincerarse de una vez por todas resultara lo que resultara.

-La verdad tengo algo importante que comunicarte hermano- suspiró- De verdad no quise decepcionarte de esta manera, fue algo qué simplemente pasó y no previne las consecuencias.

-Dime Rukia- contestó él con un creciente de ansiedad al no saber exactamente que ocurría con su hermana.

Con temblor en los labios- Estoy embarazada- le soltó finalmente las palabras envuelta en nervios.

Byakuya qué hasta ese momento se encontraba apacible no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos en asombro, disimulándolo enseguida para no perder la compostura delante de Rukia. A decir verdad no se esperaba una revelación como esa, pues no mantenía una relación del tipo amorosa con alguien o de alguna índole que la llevara a tal consecuencia. Sin embargo ¿Cómo fue que ocurrió?

-Fue algo momentáneo- dijo Rukia adivinando la cuestión de su hermano.

Cerró los ojos frustrado tratando de digerir lo dicho, con los brazos entrecruzados en su tórax, mantuvo su pose altiva, elegante y segura tan característica de él. Analizaba la situación a profundidad, al hacerlo más dudas lo asaltaron ¿Quién era el padre? ¿Lo sabía? ¿La había abandonado tras la noticia? Rukia al mirarle supo sus preguntas mentales, más que por mera intuición fue por los gestos mínimamente notables en su rostro.

-Ichigo Kurosaki- al nombrarlo Byakuya abrió desmesuradamente los ojos frunciendo el ceño raramente en su persona. Conocía de sobre manera al nombrado; era uno de sus principales rivales en el ámbito legal. Pero sobre todo el jefe de Rukia.- Y si él lo sabe- adivinando la segunda cuestión de Byakuya-Le debo el crédito de llevarme al médico.

-Ya veo ¿Pero…?- fue acortado por su hermana.

-Descuida, no es un miserable bastardo que me dejase con el paquete, fue un arrebato de momento y no tiene por que forzarse a algo conmigo.

Suspiró-Entiendo Rukia. Entonces no habrá problema- descruzó los brazos- ¿Vivirás conmigo?

-Sí. Me iré a vivir contigo.

-Empaca tus pertenencias, hoy mismo nos vamos- se paró del sofá, tomó su móvil y marcó a su casa dando una serie de indicaciones. Rukia se dedicó a empacar, no quería desairar a su hermano. Sobre todo ahora que estaba enterado de su metida de pata y la había aceptado sin peros en su casa.

ºo0ºo0 I&R 0oº0oº

Después de su plática con Rukia se sintió un poco más tranquilo al respecto de la salud de la misma. Con ello resuelto tuvo un pequeño despeje en la preocupación de su mente. Pero ahora, lo que mantenía su inquietud fue su repentina propuesta y la respuesta de ella, por más vueltas que le diera no se hallaba conforme. Miró de reojo su reloj de pulsera percatándose de la hora tardía. Decidió dejar el trabajo tal cual estaba y salir lo más a prisa de allí.

Llegando al estacionamiento dio unos cuantos pasos hasta su auto, una vez puesto en el arrancó chirriando un poco las llantas. Estaba dispuesto a no dejar a sola a Rukia en la odisea de su embarazo, sí rechazo su respuesta, por lo menos esperaba a cambio ser participé en el desarrollo de su hijo. Tras la última palabra sintió un pequeño brote de dicha empezando a emanar desde lo más recóndito de su solitario corazón. Dio un volantazo haciendo virar su vehículo en sentido contrario a su casa.

Se estacionó con precaución de no obstruir un señalamiento vial, al apagar la marcha se quedó mirando a la nada ¿Qué mierda le diría? Soltó un bufido y decidido bajarse. Una vez fuera del vehículo no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor, notando un auto azul oscuro poralizado del año parqueado exactamente dónde una vez se estaciono él, cuando llevó a Rukia por primera ocasión. Frunció el ceño extrañado. Sin reparar a analizar más a fondo sobre el vehículo se encaminó hasta llegar a las escaleras, subiendo escuetamente sobre ellas. Al llegar al piso de su destino se percató de la puerta entre abierta, extrañado se acercó lo suficiente para escuchar claramente.

_-¿Vivirás conmigo?_

Su respiración se entrecortó así como los latidos de su corazón _¿Y ese quién era?_ Sin duda era la voz de un hombre lo que había captado sus oídos con la cuestión. Permaneció en silencio expectante a la respuesta.

_-Sí. Me iré a vivir contigo._

_¿Había escuchado bien? ¡Pero qué mierda pasaba ahí! _Y sobre todo_ ¿Por qué Rukia aceptaba? _

Sintió sulfurarse su sangre.

Con los puños cerrados fuertemente, dio media vuelta no queriendo saber más. Atragantándose con sus miles de maldiciones bajó como rayo sin mirar atrás, se montó a su vehículo y salió disparado barriendo los neumáticos. El coraje le invadía cada poro de piel y no miró por dónde iba sólo hasta verse cegado por las luces de la avenida. Se paró en el primer hueco vislumbrado ¿Qué coño había escuchado? Desesperado e invadido por las incógnitas se tiró sobre el volante.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Uff! Por fin pude con este capítulo, es el segundo en encabezar la lista de los más gustados por mi XD Cielos me encantó la escena entre Rukia e Ichigo, de verdad la imaginé con mucha exactitud aunque por lo descrito no lo pareciera u.ú

Oh si sé que me odiaran por la última escena pero es necesario para añadirle sabor a la historia XD

Este capítulo fue escrito bajo la inspiración de la canción This Moment- Disturbed Es mi grupo favorito ;)

_Tomaron asiento a lo cual enseguida fue bombardeada por preguntas de rutina, concentrándose en responder adecuadamente sin omitir detalle, Byakuya se mantenía expectante, memorizándose cada detalle. Cuando la pesaron noto que subió cerca de dos kilos, un perfecto avance según lo dicho por Ishida._

_-Veo que has seguido muy bien las indicaciones- comento._

_-Por supuesto-le contesto animada de saber un buen avance en su estado._

_-Deberás seguir con ello, mientras esté dando resultados favorables no hay por qué cambiarle a las indicaciones anteriores en estos primeros meses- explico Ishida._

_-Entonces ¿No hay ningún problema?- se aventuro a preguntar Byakuya._

_-Ninguno- le contesto el médico terminando de anotar en su bitácora dando por terminada la consulta de Rukia ante las incógnitas que invadían su cabeza ¿Quién era?, ¿Por qué estaba ahí en vez de su amigo Ichigo? Por lo entendido suponía que Rukia no mantenía relación de ningún tipo sentimental. Su intriga aumento al observarlos comunicarse con familiaridad, y se hizo aun mas al verlo tomar la mano de su paciente con delicadeza y ponerla en pie junto a él, denotando su imponente altura. _

_¿Qué rayos había pasado?_

Hasta el próximo capítulo :)


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bleach**_ propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

_**Capítulo Decimo Primero:**_

Sentada sobre el gran comedor frente a Byakuya, Rukia degustaba sus alimentos. Luego de su pronta partida y de la nítida platica con él al haberle soltado que iba a ser tío. Le había asaltado un gran apetito, siendo capaz de arrasar con todo lo que se encontraba servido en la mesa. Dio el último bocado agradeciendo mentalmente por su comida. Alzó la mirada encontrándose con su hermano terminando su última enchilada. Últimamente había cogido el gusto por la comida mexicana, sobre todo la acompañada de su amado picante. Rió ante el recuerdo de cuando fueron a comer por primera vez a un restaurante de ese estilo. Renji odiaba el picante y al primer mordisco a su chile relleno estaba que escupía fuego. Desde entonces cada vez que mencionaban comida mexicana prefería quedarse con el estomago vacio. _Tonto._

Terminando de comer se despidió de su hermano, se dirigió hacia su antigua y futura habitación. Diversos recuerdos la invadieron al recodar sus primeros momentos dentro de esa gran residencia. Una vez dentro se fue hacia el armario a sacar ropas ligeras, perfectas para descansar. Tomó una ducha rápida y tras haberse cambiado se tiró de golpe sobre el colchón, se acurrucó entre las sabanas decidida a no pensar más. Aunque el recuerdo de Ichigo la atracó, siendo el resultado de numerosas variables en su mente ¿Y si se precito a la respuesta definitiva? Ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo para analizarla, solo la había escupido.

Y precisamente eso era lo qué le espantaba el sueño en esos momentos. No sentía nada especial por él. Ichigo se sentía atado por ella por su condición, y no tenía por qué estarlo. Necesitaba aclararle eso. No quería el inicio de una relación y menos forzada. Era algo que no tendría futuro aun queriéndolo. _A la fuerza ni los zapatos entran_. A su tiempo pensó en Jushiro ¿Qué hubiera pasado con él si hubiera aceptado? Si hubiera tomado la decisión de irse a vivir con Ichigo, dudaba mucho hablarle de la condición de su amigo. Eso era algo que le concernía sólo a ella.

Sí Byakuya lo sabía, era porque él la adoptó y la había visto apegada a Ukitake. Y siendo llevada a la residencia de su nueva familia se había sentido abatida en soledad al pasearse entre los solitarios pasillos de la mansión. Entonces Byakuya al verla en estado de deprimentica, usó su calma y paciencia con ella para hacerla hablar del porque de su estado. Y haciendo uso de sus contactos e influencia social consiguió dar con los datos de la familia que lo adoptará poco después que a ella. Así con el permiso de ambas familias siguieron tratándose. Todo hasta que años más tarde Ukitake enfermara gravemente. Esfumó los malos recuerdos de su mente. Simplemente no podía darse el lujo de perder a la única persona importante de su frío pasado. Intentando no pensar más se decidió adentrarse al mundo de los sueños.

ºo0ºo0 I&R 0oº0oº

Dando las ocho de la mañana el clima se encontraba estable y agradable teniendo en cuenta estar a plena primavera, el cielo estaba cubierto en largas extensiones por nubes aborregadas muy blancas. Rukia se encontraba en la sala de espera dentro del hospital de Ishida, a la espera de su llamado para la cita programada a ese día a las ocho y media de la mañana. Siendo acompañada por su hermano, se presento más temprano, una cualidad más de él, siempre extra puntual a cualquier cita, y esa no sería la excepción. La insistencia de Byakuya por acompañarla terminó por convencerla que era lo mejor, de todos modos eran familia y merecía estar al tanto. Saber de los cuidados futuros de su hermana era primordial para Byakuya.

Ella no se opuso ante su propuesta al contario se alegró por saber que estaba interesado. Pasaron los minutos y entre su silencio la voz de la asistente enfermera se escuchó claramente para anunciarles la entrada al consultorio. Los hizo pasar educadamente y notaron que el médico los esperaba con una cordial sonrisa y con la tabla típica de metal en los hospitales en la mano derecha con papeles sobrepuestos en ella.

Tomaron asiento a lo cual enseguida fue bombardeada por preguntas de rutina, concentrándose en responder adecuadamente sin omitir detalle, Byakuya se mantenía expectante, memorizándose cada detalle. Cuando la pesaron notó que subió cerca de dos kilos, un perfecto avance según lo dicho por Ishida.

-Veo que has seguido muy bien las indicaciones- comentó.

-Por supuesto-le contestó animada de saber un buen avance en su estado.

-Deberás seguir con ello, mientras esté dando resultados favorables no hay por qué cambiarle a las indicaciones anteriores en estos primeros meses- explicó Ishida.

-Entonces ¿No hay ningún problema?- se aventuró a preguntar Byakuya.

-Ninguno- le contestó el médico terminando de anotar en su bitácora dando por terminada la consulta de Rukia ante las incógnitas que invadían su cabeza ¿Quién era ese?, ¿Por qué estaba ahí en vez de Ichigo? Por lo entendido suponía que Rukia no mantenía relación de ningún tipo sentimental. Su intriga aumentó al observarlos comunicarse con familiaridad, y se hizo aún más al verlo tomar la mano de su paciente con delicadeza y ponerla en pie junto a él, denotando su imponente altura.

¿Qué rayos había pasado? Tomó la decisión de terminar antes su día laboral e ir en busca de su amigo para tener una seria y tendida charla respecto a lo que había visto. Sólo esperaba que Ichigo no la hubiera regado, pues Rukia a sus ojos era una excelente mujer, aunque la conociera poco, podía asegurarlo con firmeza. Al contario de su tarado amigo que no merecía ningún alago y mucho menos metería un dedo al fuego por él. Era un bruto en su totalidad.

ºo0ºo0 I&R 0oº0oº

El día pasaba normal entre montañas de papeles por firmar y conferencias que terminar, sentado sobre su gran silla giratoria negra acolchada Ichigo Kurosaki se encontraba concentrado entablando una negociación, una de lo más benéfica para la empresa de su padre, la cual lo dejaría a él en la cúspide de su carrera. Al terminar de negociar giró media vuelta para mirar el paisaje lleno de edificios del distrito dónde reside la empresa. Miraba intensamente hacia el cielo siendo interrumpido por los suaves golpes a su puerta.

-Adelante- sin dejar de mirar a través del gran ventanal.

-Con su permiso- entró tímidamente Kiyone- Aquí dejo lo pendiente del día- dejando un apila de documentos en la esquina derecha del escritorio fino.

-Gracias- dudó por un segundo- ¿Rukia ya llegó?- se animó a cuestionar.

-No, aún no ha llegado, tengo entendido que hoy pidió permiso- comentó Kiyone.

Entonces lo recordó, miró a su agenda confirmando, hoy era la cita de Rukia con Ishida, se había olvidado por completo, pero no era para menos después del intenso coraje de la noche pasada al descubrir qué estaba con alguien y se iba a vivir con él. De sólo recordarlo sentía hervir la sangre. Sacudió la cabeza para despejar todo y tratar de concentrarse, no quería que eso le afectara, ahora por su enfado había faltado a su palabra ¡Que idiota! Hurgó en su bolsillo en busca de su móvil dispuesto a marcar a cierta persona cuando el sonido se hizo presente anunciando una llamada entrante, al parecer el cuatro ojos de su amigo viviría por mucho.

-¿Qué quieres Ishida?

-Vaya manera de saludar te cargas, Buenos días a ti también Kurosaki.

Tronó la lengua en disgusto ante el sarcasmo de su amigo- Deja tus reclamos para la otra y ve al grano.

-¿Qué no se suponía que vendrías con Rukia a consulta hoy?, se nota que eres responsable- sin dejar el sarcasmo de lado.

Maldijo por lo bajo- Lo sé.

Bufó por lo bajo- ¿Paso algo?

-Nada paso- se aventuró a contestar rápidamente para no levantar sospechas.

-Te veo a las seis en la cafetería de siempre- dictando la frase claramente con autoridad- Y no trates de escaquearte que yo mismo iré por ti Kurosaki- suspiró- Sé qué algo paso entre ustedes, si no fuera así ella- dudó por un momento si revelarle que Rukia acudió acompañada a la consulta.

-¿Fue con alguien?- se aventuró a preguntar Ichigo y ante el silencio de Ishida supo su respuesta temida- Nos vemos entonces- sin más que anexar a la conversación colgó. Al hacerlo se fijo que tres llamadas habían entrado, extrañado al ver en el identificador el nombre decidió contestar a la cuarta vez, tal vez no arrepintiéndose en ese instante pero si por el resto de su vida.

ºo0ºo0 I&R 0oº0oº

Los ruidos de los transeúntes al pasar a prisa a través de las calles concurridas despejaron un momento su mente envuelta entre las miles de cuestiones que aún la atosigaban. Al poner atención se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba atento al camino.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- pregunto Byakuya al sentir la mirada de su hermana.

-¿Eh?, No nada- contestó de inmediato. No quería inquietar a su hermano con tontas cavilaciones de su vida.

-Llegando a la oficina llamare a la casa para dar las indicaciones del médico. ¿Tienes algo que agregar?- mirándola atento a su respuesta.

-Por el momento nada, más uno que otro antojo que me dé, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Entiendo, solo trata que no sea algo extraño… no sé cómo palomitas con cátsup y mostaza.

-Solo con cátsup- le contestó aliviando el momento ante la cara de leve extrañeza de Byakuya.

Miró de nuevo hacia el camino percatándose que ya estaban próximos a llegar a la entrada principal del edificio Kurosaki Enterprise, verificando traer lo necesario y requerido en su bolso, se dio cuenta que un mensaje de Renji le había llegado, al mirarlo se alegró y rápidamente le contestó. Al llegar a la zona de ascenso y descenso, se acercó a Byakuya y beso fugazmente su mejilla. Se bajó ágilmente del vehículo, para su fortuna su embarazo aún no era notorio y por lo tanto no la restringía de su agilidad innata, aunque se cuestiono ¿Cómo le haría más adelante al tener una barriga tamaño sandía? Se mordió el labio inferior ante la imagen de ella en ese estado. Suspiró y encaminó a la entrada del personal, colocó su gafete a su lado izquierdo siendo recibida educadamente por el guardia en turno.

Al verla alejarse Byakuya puso de nuevo en marcha el auto, fijándose que ningún loco atrabancado se le atravesase, pisó el acelerador para adentrarse de nuevo al tráfico de la calle y dirigirse a su oficina. Con el manos libres marcó directamente a su trabajo pidiendo ser comunicado a la oficina de Renji, le dejaría a cargo dos horas más, en lo que pasaba a comprar los nuevos suplementos y vitaminas para su hermana. Ya estaba más que echo a la idea de ser tío. Y si su hermana no arreglaba las cosas con Ichigo Kurosaki, terminaría siendo la figura paternal de su futuro sobrino, aunque la idea no le desagradaba del todo. Al fin de cuentas nunca tuvo la dicha de ser padre, su esposa Hisana falleció antes de lo imaginado. Terminando con el surtido de las recetas retomó camino a su oficina dispuesto a enterrarse en papeleos y conferencias.

ºo0ºo0 I&R 0oº0oº

La campanilla de entrada sonó anunciando la llegada de un o nuevos clientes. El ambiente cálido rodeado del espléndido aroma del café inundó sus fosas nasales trayéndole viejos recuerdos. Al estar dentro se fijó en el alrededor dándose cuenta de que el local se encontraba concurrido, en su mayoría por estudiantes de instituto, era lógico si se ponía a analizarlo. El instituto donde estudió se encontraba a menos de dos cuadras, volteó hacia los lados buscando al causante de citarlo en ese sitio. Al divisarlo sentado en la esquina más alejada se sintió como en los viejos tiempos, con el ceño completamente fruncido se adentró más hasta sentarse frente a su amigo.

-Pensé que tardarías más- le dijo sin quitar la vista de la pantalla de su móvil.

Chasqueó la lengua- No me hagas lamentar el estar aquí- se fijó en Ishida- Y deja eso- señalando el móvil con su índice- No estaré de pendejo hablando sin que pongas la mas mínima atención.

-¿Cuándo te ha importado?, me extraña esa actitud tuya- fastidiándolo, recordando también sus tiempos de instituto. Hizo una seña hacia una de las meseras del lugar, qué enseguida se presentó ante ellos con característica amabilidad al ofrecerles la carta con la variedad de suculentas bebidas. Al haber anotado el pedido se retiró con rapidez.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Ichigo un tanto golpeado, quería mantener distancia para que el suspicaz de Ishida no cavilara en hipótesis y diera con el verdadero resultado de su investigación.

-¿Y bien qué?, el qué debería de preguntar primero soy yo- exaltado- ¡Que rayos pasó contigo! No sé suponía que serías tú quien acompañaría a Rukia, ¿Qué diablos hiciste?

-¡Y porque tengo que ser yo quien haya hecho algo!- exaltándose de la misma manera.

-Siempre es así- se acomodó los lentes con su dedo medio- No trates de negarlo.

Fastidiado ladeo el rostro acentuando más su característico ceño- Pues esta vez no fui yo- respondió sorprendiendo a su amigo.

-Escucho- dejando de lado el móvil y prestar completa atención a Ichigo.

-Ya lo sabes, como bien me dijiste esta mañana, no ha ido SOLA- recalcando con claridad la última palabra.

-¿Qué sabes de eso?- tratando de indagar a profundidad, para así saber que decir con respecto a lo que había visto en la mañana.

No sabía que decir, el recuerdo de la frase mencionada por aquél hombre le invadió la mente sacándolo de balance, haciendo que un escozor le picara por dentro. Y al recordar con claridad las palabras de Rukia en respuesta ese escozor le empezaba por carcomerle el alma. Ishida noto su repentino cambio percatándose instantáneamente.

-Solo sé que está con alguien- contestó tras el largo silencio que hizo- ¿Tú qué sabes?

-Qué no llegó sola a consulta- le respondió simplemente.

-¿Mencionó algo respecto?- indagando a más profundidad para poder averiguar.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo?- le regresó Ishida sabiendo de ante mano que su amigo trataba de sacarle información, pero no le daría el gusto tan fácilmente- A estas alturas es necesario que hablen claro y tendido- se acomodó los lentes de nuevo- Debes saber qué papel jugaras en su vida, si ella está con alguien más ¿Por qué se acostó contigo? A mi parecer es una buena mujer Kurosaki, no la tienes fácil.

-Sé la mujer qué es- evadió la pregunta del porque.

-A lo visto sé que no fue un simple acostón para ti. También sé qué para ella tampoco lo fue.

-No trates de sacar más conclusiones de las que debes, ni tratar de adivinar estupideces- terminó por aclararle.

-No lo hago, sólo digo lo que veo, es más que obvio Kurosaki- miró aproximarse a la mesera con la bandeja con sus bebidas. Le dio las gracias educadamente para despedirla y quedarse a solas con Ichigo para continuar hablando.

-Sólo te puedo decir una cosa claramente, habla con Rukia- vertió una cucharada de azúcar a su expresso- Tal vez nos equivocamos al especular erróneamente- lo miró sorber su chocolate- Es un buen hombre.

Ichigo le miró extrañado pero sorprendido, escuchar decir eso a su amigo no hacía más que inquietarle. Pues pocas veces Ishida se equivocaba en analizar a una persona y al decir aquello, abría más el paso a su inseguridad. Terminó por beber su chocolate teniendo absoluto silencio. Se paró y sacó un billete para pagar la cuenta. Ya había tenido suficiente por ese día. Sin despedirse de Ishida se encaminó hacia su auto. Estando sobre la carretera rumbo a su casa no dejo de dar vueltas como mosca a una bombilla a las especulaciones de Ishida.

ºo0ºo0 I&R 0oº0oº

Al salir de la oficina miró su reloj y vio que aún era temprano, extrañamente ese día termino rápido sus labores y con Kiyone dispuesta a quedarse ya no tenía más nada que hacer allí. Ante su insistencia qué tenía que descansar más debido a su condición, no pudo hacerle frente por ese día. Y lo dejó pasar, estaba más que exhausta. Recodó qué en esa mañana presentó ante recursos humanos el certificado médico aclarando su actual condición de embarazo. Tenía que hacerlo por futuras emergencias y supieran que hacer o a quien llamar en dado caso, poniendo como contacto principal a Byakuya seguido de Renji. Quien había pegado el grito al enterarse de la noticia. El cuchicheo no sé hizo esperar, siendo el blanco principal a las miles de preguntas que surgían entre los empleados comunicativos que tenía cómo compañeros. Afortunadamente Kiyone no la había bombardeado respecto al tema y sólo se había dedicado a ayudarla como de costumbre. No estaba para chismes.

Llamó a su hermano avisándole que iría de paso con Ukitake, ahora estando con él tenía que rendirle cuentas de dónde se encontraba. Era una de las condiciones recientes de Byakuya, todo para saber dónde estaba en caso de alguna emergencia. No le causaba molestia, su hermano no era de los acosadores, con un simple mensaje o llamada corta bastaba para dejarlo informado. Se subió al taxi e indicó la dirección. Llegando se bajó rápidamente y caminó a la entrada del hospital. Se encontró con otras enfermeras pero igual la conocían de sobra. Al dejar su identificación y tomar el gafete de visitante, preguntó por novedades, de las cuales no hubo ninguna afortunadamente. Subió por las escaleras de siempre y llegar al segundo piso, se acercó a la pequeña sub-recepción a pedir informe sobre el estado de su Jushiro. Al dárselo se dio cuenta que el susodicho se asomó por la puerta. Le miró sonreírle cálidamente, dejó de lado a las enfermeras y acercó a él.

-¿Cómo estás hoy?- abrazándolo delicadamente siendo correspondida.

-Bien, pasa- le indicó con la cabeza, se adentraron a su habitación- Escuché que llegaste y no pude evitar asomarme.

-Lo siento, no he podido venir en esta semana- se disculpó dejando su bolso en la silla de la esquina.

-Descuida, sé qué has de estar ocupada- aproximándose a la ventana- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Mi hermano ya lo sabe- Ukitake abrió los ojos en sorpresa- Y ahora estoy viviendo de nuevo con él- terminó de contarle.

-Me alegra, no me parecía que estuvieras sola, ahora menos en tu condición- le regaló una sonrisa.

-Ni a él, al principio pensé que le daría algo, pero lo asimilo más rápido que yo, inclusive me replanteo la propuesta de irme con él.

-Era de suponer, aunque no lo demuestre, él te aprecia.

-Lo sé.

Ambos se sentaron y siguieron platicando de lo hecho a lo largo de la semana, de las intensas sesiones con los médicos de Ukitake y de los asuntos cotidiales del trabajo de Rukia. Una enfermera se asomó anunciando la hora de la cena, a los diez minutos un enfermero llegó con el carrito. Rukia lo acercó a Jushiro, y se sorprendió de encontrarse con un sándwich y un vaso de jugo extra. Agradeció por el gesto y se dispuso a acompañar a su Jushiro a cenar. Terminando alejó el carrito hacia la esquina menos ocupada, acomodó a Jushiro entre las sábanas dispuestos a charlar por un rato más. Recostados se durmieron y no se dieron cuenta cuando el enfermero se llevó el carrito y arropó a Rukia con una sábana extra. A veces ella solía quedarse en la noche. Sobre todo cuando Jushiro entraba en crisis.

ºo0ºo0 I&R 0oº0oº

El día había sido agotador, entre diversas conferencias y crear acuerdos para beneficio mutuo en las negociaciones, se recostó sobre la silla. De reojo miró al reloj de su escritorio dando por concluido ese día. Se puso en pie y tomó su chaqueta, arregló los papeles adelantados a su entrega. Y salió de la oficina, sacó su móvil y llamó a Rukia, al esperar por su respuesta se adentró al ascensor; apachurró el botón al estacionamiento. Al no obtener respuesta supuso dónde encontrarla, se encaminó hacía su auto y subió en el. Estando en carretera se fijó de nuevo en su celular, al no ver respuesta lo dejó en su lugar y se concentró en manejar. Llegó al edificio entró al estacionamiento y aparcó. Se bajó, no sin antes tomar su móvil y guardarlo en su bolsillo. Caminó hasta la entrada acercándose a recepción, pidió por la ubicación de ella, al dársela optó por usar las escaleras, y divisó la pequeña sub-recepción. No hubo necesidad de preguntar puesto ya conocía el lugar. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta dar con la habitación y entró en ella silenciosamente, ya que no escuchó ruido proveniente.

Estando dentro se topó con la imagen de Rukia arropada y semi acurrucada en la orilla de la cama junto a Ukitake. El cuál se encontraba profundamente dormido. Se quitó la chaqueta y acercó hacia la cama, removió a Rukia un poco para tratar de despertarla no obteniendo respuesta. Se acercó un poco más, se inclinó a cuarenta y cinco grados, metió sus manos entre el cuerpo de ella y la cama. Usó su fuerza para levantarla, así cargándola de manera nupcial, y con dificultad agarró su chaqueta, poniéndola sobre ella. Con cuidado caminó hacia la salida. Encontrándose con rostros conocidos, quienes le dieron las buenas noches y despidieron con la imagen menos imaginada en sus vidas. Estando en la planta baja se aproximó a la salida con dirección al estacionamiento.

-¿Hermano?- dijo Rukia extrañada sintiendo la fresca brisa de la noche.

La silenció con un sonido leve, Rukia se apenó por la situación, pero lejos de renegar por qué la bajara se acomodó más. Estaba cansada y, el sueño la invadía haciéndole los parpados más pesados que el plomo. Byakuya la colocó con sutileza en el asiento trasero, arropándola con su chaqueta; se había removido por los movimientos al acomodarla. Se dirigió hacía al asiento de piloto y dio marcha al vehículo. Con rumbo directo a su casa. El día había sido pesado para ambos.

* * *

**N/A:** Hello, ¡Uff! Tarde en hacer este capítulo, porque, no lo sé, supongo que mi decidía tiene mucho que ver.

Según yo este fic iba a constar de doce capítulos y un epilogo, pero debido a muchas cosas que agregue se alargo más. Originalmente no habría celos por parte de Rukia solo por Ichigo, pero dije pobrecito, la traigo con él xD, así que decidí hacerle lo mismo a Kia :)

Servirá para que se acerquen más… eso digo yo…esto fue escrito bajo la influencia de Sin bandera, oh dios como me gustan su canciones, cursis pero agradables.

Hasta el próximo capítulo :)


End file.
